The Magic of the Cosmos
by CrazyVulcanandDementedDementor
Summary: Harry, Ron & Hermionie having tracked down the last Horcrux Have the final showdown between Voldemort. Or so they thought.Crossover between HPxSTTNG. Slight profanity, chapter 8 up. starts kinda slow. read to chapter 3 or 4
1. The Last Horcrux

**The Magic of the Cosmos**

By Crazy Vulcan and Demented Dementor

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling. Star Trek is the intellectual property of Gene Roddenbery and Paramount Pictures. All original characters, ships, settings, and worlds are of our own mad design.

Chapter 1: The last Horcrux

Oxford school, known throughout the world as one of the finest institutions for learning. Many young intellects regularly come to seek admittance. So on that day no one raised an eyebrow when three 17-year-old friends were walking on a tour of the school. They were three ordinary looking teenagers, one with unruly black hair. He wouldn't look out of place playing guitar in a coffee shop. His two companions were a man with red hair, and a girl with frizzy brown. The red headed boy turn to the black haired one and said, "Harry, explain to me why we are looking for the last horcrux inside a muggle school." Instead the brown haired girl turned and said.

"Honestly Ronald, weren't you listening the first 20 times I said, in Hogwarts a History that Rowena Ravenclaw loved learning so much that she founded Oxford for muggles!"

"I heard you the first time Hermione!" said Ron, "something about some stupid room full of books"

"It's called a LIBRARY Ron!"

"Guys, please" said Harry "we just want to find the library without revealing the magical world."

"Sorry Harry" muttered Ron and Hermione who at least had the decency to look sheepish. The three friends resumed their walk in silence.

"This is it!" exclaimed Hermione causing her two companions to turn and look. They stood in a courtyard, which seemed to have a garden of some sorts, filled with lots of flowers and other things that smelled pretty. In the center of the garden stood a weathered gazebo.

"I don't see any books!" said Ron who was thoroughly annoyed.

"That's because it's underground you twit! Rowena Ravenclaw wasn't about to put a library full of magical book in plain view of muggles!" said Hermione as she walked into the gazebo followed closely be Harry and Ron. She looked around before cautiously drawing her wand and firing a cutting charm at a vine covered pillar. As the vines fell away they revealed a carving of a raven in the pillar. Hermione approached and placed her wand to the carving. "Knowledge is power." She muttered.

Suddenly with a low grinding sound the center of the gazebo with Hermione Ron and Harry on it slowly began to descend straight into the earth. After what seemed like hours (although it was only a couple of minutes) the platform finally reached its end at a long corridor torches barely giving off a pale light. With no end in sight and knowing that they can always return to the platform later, the three friends begin the long walk down the corridor.

After they had walked for an hour Harry hears a noise, like a fluttering of wings. "Guys," said Harry, "I don't think we're alone."

"Perhaps it's just bats." Said Hermione.

"Or… S-Spiders" squeaked Ron.

"Or it could be man eating ravens" offered Harry

"Honestly Harry," snaps Hermione "what would make you think of a stupid idea like that!"

Harry points past Ron and Hermione down the way they had already come and says "that"

Hermione and Ron slowly turn to look where Harry's finger is pointing to see thousands of red eyes slowly gaining on them. Hemione always the voice of reason amongst her friends says, "I think we should start running."

"You think," said Ron sarcasm dripping from his voice before he turned and began to run as fast as he could. Harry and Hermione quickly followed after him. The three ran along occasionally stopping to send a curse at the pack of birds, which had become visible. The birds, which appeared to be half rotted, surged forward their prey merely a couple of feet ahead of them. Hemione points her wand to the ceiling and shouts out "REDUCTO!" Ruble begins to pour down into the tunnel the jagged rocks crushing the birds and trapping the few that survive on the other side. The three friends turned to see a large golden door in front of them two ravens carved into the sides their talons poised as if to strike any whom were deemed unworthy of the treasure that lay behind the door. Upon the door was engraved a scripture of some sort in an unknown script. Ron walks up to the door and heaves his shoulder into it.

"Well that's just great," said Ron, "How are you supposed to get into a room with no door knob."

"Du'no" said Harry, "Perhaps it has something to do with the writing up there."

"But Harry that's not English how are we supposed to read it?" said Ron.

Hermione rolls her eyes "it says…"

What is always sought

Yet always around

Never complete

Yet easily found

"How did you know that!" said Ron annoyed at once again being shown up.

"Honestly Ronald I said you should drop Divination and take Ancient Runes instead." Said Hermione with a roll of her eyes.

"When did you take Ancient Runes?" said Ron puzzled.

"In my THIRD year with the TIME TURNER!" shouted Hermione.

"Knowledge" said Harry who by this point was very good at blocking out Ron and Hermiones arguments.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Knowledge" repeated Harry "everyone seeks it, yet it's everywhere, but you can't know everything because there's always something to learn, but you can find it everywhere." And as he finished the door slowly opened.

Ron turns to Harry "Harry, that's bloody brilliant." Said Ron before he turned to Hermione "Ha, Harry figured it out before you! Who's the smart one of the group now!"

"This isn't a competition Ronald we are trying to save the world." Said Hermione before she walked through the door followed by Harry and Ron.

It was at this time that the three friends got their first look at the library.

"Bloody hell" said Ron "you could hold the quidditch world cup in here and still have tons of room." And for once, Ron was right.

"Ron watch you language, and quit thinking about quidditch!" snapped Hermione although she was distracted by the number of books and Harry was holding her back from grabbing them off of the shelf and sitting down to read. The library was circular in design and had concentric shelves moving outward from the center like ripples in a lake. The Ceiling was clearly twice as high as the great hall in Hogwarts and the shelves reached up right too it and they were packed with books.

"Dear God it could be anywhere!" Said Harry "I hope it's not like the diary or else we never would find it!"

"Sure we would," said Ron helpfully before pointing his wand at the nearest shelf of books. "Incendio" a jet of fire burst from his wand igniting the shelf into flames.

"RON! NO!" shouted Hermione extinguishing the flames with a wave of her wand before she knocked his to the floor fully prepared to beat the living pulp out of him. Harry pulled Hermione off of Ron and they began to walk down the shelves.

Hermione turned to Ron and said in an exasperated voice. "Besides Ronald Voldemort would be certain to be able to find his horcrux without burning down the library."

"You've got a Point Hermione," said Ron messaging his jaw.

"Perhaps it's in the center. Knowing Voldemort he's vain enough to place it where everyone could see." navigating their way through the libraries shelves they had nearly reached the center of the room when off to the side they heard a cackle and the insane voice of Beltrix Lestrange.

"Oh its icky Pottykins and his friends. So you think that you can destroy my master's soul Potty. Well you will just have to get past me!" she cackled and pointed her wand towards Potter.

"Not her again" mutters Harry as he dives out of the way of a sectusemptra. Books begin to be shred to pieces the precious knowledge fluttering to the floor.

"NOT THE BOOKS!" shouts Hermione sending a purple curse at Belatrix whom knocks it backward with ease. Hermione drops to the ground as a curse flies towards her striking the books turning them into a purple sludge that eats away at the shelf. Harry hiding behind a bookshelf begins to make a complicated wand pattern and a lengthy incantation as Ron steps forwards to confront Belatrix.

"Ah so the little weasel runt wants to play," cackled the insane witch. Spells began to fly back and forth between the two and for a moment Ron held his own. One curse slips through his defenses however. Lightning hits him in the legs causing Ron to fall to the ground in pain. "Don't you see" shrieked Belatrix "with the aid of my holy master none can defeat me!" She prepared to finish Ron off cackling her head off as Harry finished the spell that he had been performing all that time. Belatrix is so absorbed in killing Ron off that she fails to notice the rumble of Books flying off of their shelves into a deadly wave until its too late. She didn't notice her imminent death until the first book hit her in the head. Slowly she raised her head to see two waves of books charging at her cutting her off from escape. A scream of defiance and rage was cut off as thousands of books fell on top of her crushing her to death.

The three recovered themselves and crawled over the makeshift grave of books continuing their way towards the center. When they arrived at last at their destination they gazed upon a simple pair of reading glasses sitting atop of a marble white podium. As they slowly approach the podium Ron asks, "do you think this is it." As if on cue Harry's scar begins to burn madly he grabs his head in pain and a cry escapes his lips.

"Pretty sure it is Ron" Harry manages to get out through clenched teeth. Forcing back the pain Harry reaches into his robes and pulls out a small vile of black liquid. Harry stares at it in reflection, "If only Dumbledor realized the potentials of Basilisk venom," he whispered. Without a second thought Harry pulls out the stopper and dumps the Basilisk venom onto the glasses. A loud shriek fills the chamber as the glasses slowly begin to melt finally violently exploding. The three stare around at the crater where once the reading glasses of Rowena Ravenclaw sat. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and began to turn to leave when the sounds of slow rhythmic applause echo through the chamber. From behind a bookcase stepped Lord Voldemort clapping.

"I must say Potter you've gotten farther then I thought." Said Voldemort in a voice that reminded the three of a snake's hiss. Ron and Hermione this being their first time actually seeing the Dark Lord could only look on in horror.

"Yeah well Tom you've proven to have a unique skill in underestimating me." Said Harry in a bored tone of voice. Voldemorts eyes turned to narrow slits in anger. Even though Voldemort could no longer be recognized as human Harry managed to touch a nerve.

"How dare you call me by my filthy muggle fathers name!" Voldemort spat, and the duel begins. Flashes of spells fly back and forth as both combatants show their skill in the art of wizardry. Finally Voldemort shouts at Harry "I MAY NOT KNOW THE PROPHECY FULLY BUT I KNOW THAT ONLY YOU CAN KILL ME. YOUR _FRIENDS _HAVE NO PART IN THIS! AVADA KEDAVERA!"

"HERMIONE MOVE!" Ron shouts as he shoves Hermione behind the pillar where Ravenclaws glasses once lay. The green light hits the podium and shatters it causing a shock wave of magic to knock out both Hermione and Ron. Harry steps between the fallen bodies of his friends and the creature that stands before him. Voldemort in a last effort to kill Harry forgoes anything fancy and just throws all of his magic at the Potter brat. Harry now thoroughly pissed off decides to do the same thing. The two forces of energy in the form of a blast of green and red light collide in the center of the chamber, as with all the times that the wands meet they linked. However an anomaly that had never happened before happened. The two forces both similar and different at the same time began to merge forming a rift. Both streams of energy turned a brilliant white and began to expand outward because of the sheer power it began to engulf everything. First books of various sizes began to fly towards the rift. With each additional item the rift grew larger and its pull grew. Then to Harry's horror Hermione and Ron began to slide towards the rift. Finally Harry felt himself begin to be dragged towards the rift. Because the floor was smooth marble he couldn't grab anything as his speed increased. Harry was vaguely aware of Voldemorts screams of horror as he himself was dragged towards the rift. Finally Harry was dragged into the rift itself being swallowed completely and he saw a brilliant flash of white light and knew no more.


	2. The Riddle of the Cavern

Chapter 2: The Riddle of the Cavern

FEDERATION OXFORD DIG STARDATE: 41869.02

_**It is the sixth week of the archeological dig at Oxford. We are about to make a breakthrough into the chamber that sonograms have just recently discovered. Scanners have detected an unknown energy source within the chamber. The best minds in the Federation have yet to discover exactly what this energy source is or exactly how it came into being. Some theories are possible; some are completely illogical. **_

_**Some possible answers are…**_

_**It is a remnant of ancient alien technology. Who set up some kind of base on Earth that recently turned back on for unknown reasons.**_

_**Part of an ancient Earth civilization that has been living underground. Though this is only possible through human imagination and defies logic. Though often times they prove to be true.**_

_**Though it is incredibly unlikely, it is some sort of anomaly that generates power on its own. Self-sustaining, almost like a singularity. Though those have only been known to form in deep space where areas where subspace has been disturbed. So the fact that something like this was formed deep under Earth is illogical. The human mind… terrifying.**_

As T'ral completed his log entry. His senior assistant Tiffany came in.

"T'ral," started Tiffany, "You would be excited to know that we have just broke through to the chamber."

"As I told you before" said T'ral in that inexhaustible patient voice of his. "Vulcans do not get excited. Thank you for informing me of this update." Tiffany ducked her head out the door. T'ral stood up, "well, time to see what this mystery is all about." He said and he walked out of his office.

As he approached what had been the rock face of the excavation. If he weren't so dedicated to his Vulcan control he would've gasped in shock. The site that greeted his was a huge room, larger then the valley of Sarek on Vulcan. His human colleagues stood amongst themselves whispering excitedly. One of his juniors began to scan shelves upon shelves filled with books. The amount of knowledge contained within would rival any library in the federation easily. And all of them had been perfectly preserved: well most of them. In one far corner near some golden doors engraved with terran avian creatures a few shelves appeared to have been scorched as if a fire had erupted there at one point.

From that corner down the line there was an area where shelves were pilled together in a massive heap. In the very center of the library his eye fell upon an area that looked like the center of a blast zone which had flattened shelves three rings out from the center. His eyes gazed upward to a height of about 5 meters. There suspended in air was a pulsating orb of light Tiffany walked up beside him tricorder in hand. She began to scan the orb in an attempt to discern what it was.

"what the!" she exclaimed in surprise after glancing at her readings.

"explain professor" said T'ral in that annoying Vulcan monotone.

"well, I don't understand sir. Its clearly there, we can see it. But I'm getting nothing on the tricorder. Except for a power surge off of the sigma bands, theres nothing, no gravity flux, no heat, and according to the tricorder it has no photogenic qualities of any kind. Theres no possible explanation for this, its almost like… magic."

"magic?" said T'rals with his voice containing a hint of scorn hidden amongst the monotone. A frown briefly passing over his face.

"that would be the most logical explanation sir." Said Tiffany, oblivious to the slight twitch T'ral had in his right eye.

"magic is illogical and therefore does not exist." Said T'ral turning sharply walking off in what could only be described for a Vulcan, as a huff. "I'm going topside to contact the department of anomalies. They're better equipped to handle this." T'ral left the room with a hint of a stalk, deep in thought. T'ral was a Vulcan and like all vulcan's he did not like mysteries. Terrans would see this as ironic for he was an archeologist and the primary role of an archeologist was to solve mysteries left by ancient civilizations. Reaching his office T'ral sat down and activated the computer consol.

"Computer open a channel to Starfleet. Department of anomalies."


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

CAPTAINS LOG STARDATE: 41872.5

**_We are currently en route to sector 001 to retrieve Dr. Beverly Crusher our chief medical officer after her one-year medical sojourn as chief of medicine at Starfleet Medical. Over the course of the last year, I have grown close to Dr. Pulaski. Even tough I am eager to see Beverly again. Her skills will be missed. Curiously I have just received a Priority One message from Starfleet Command. To make our way to sector 001 with all haste. I was not granted with the specifics of the request except that it involves the incredible finds at the oxford archeological dig at Oxford. Being an amateur archeologist myself I am curious as to why any developments there, would demand a Priority One message. Regardless of the developments on Earth, I am sure that the crew will enjoy the break from our frontier duties. Who knows perhaps I may get to see my brother Robert. Though I don't think that my duties will allow it._**

Finishing his log Picard rose from his desk and with his customary unconscious tug at his uniform walked out onto the bridge.

"Status Report number one."

Riker stood and addressed the captain. "We will be arriving at Earth in a matter of minutes.

"Actually sir, it is precisely one minute and thirty two point five seconds." Supplemented Data never turning from his consol.

"Um… well… yes, thank you Data. But my point was, was that we are almost there."

"Good" said Picard strolling to the captains' chair. "Mr. Crusher standard orbit around Earth, Mr. Worf Open a channel to Starfleet Command, lets see what this is all about."

"Channel open sir" Said the burly Klingon from his station. Up on the View screen the picture of Earth was replaced by the Starfleet logo before the image of Admiral Dougherty.

"Captain Picard, I thank you for your promptness in your response to my transmission. Are you aware of the progress of the dig at Oxford?"

"Yes I am sir. Though I fail to see what it has to do with the Enterprise." Said Picard.

"Yes captain, you see. The Enterprise was built with the understanding that she would always be encountering the unknown. Thus being so she was equipped with more scientific instruments then other ships in the fleet. We want you to act as a… conduit if you will. You see Captain the archeology team at Oxford discovered a chamber yesterday and an anomaly that they were unequipped to handle. The boys in the backroom have devised a way that you can use the forward lateral sensor array on the Enterprise to channel the anomaly from the chamber to a specially designed containment field so that it can be better studied.

Also we are sending T'ral of Vulcan the head of the dig to oversee the operation. He is currently the most versed in the nature of this phenomenon."

Several hours later on the bridge of the Enterprise… 

"Picard to engineering."

"Engineering here sir," said the voice of Chief of Engineering Geordi La Forge over the intercom.

"Begin the transfer." With that command the machinery of the Enterprise came to life. With the sound of the machinery straining to channel the power of the anomaly, the lights slightly dimmed and minor power fluctuations reverberated throughout the ship.

"Power transfer 50 complete" informed Data from Ops.

"This still makes no sense," said T'ral who was sitting next to Data at Ops. "If it weren't for the strain on our power net and the spike in Sigma band emissions. We might as well have been doing nothing. Hmm, I wonder" a look of determination entered his eyes.

"You wonder what?" asked Data

"Oh it's nothing Lutenant I was just wondering if we fluxuate the capacitors on the array. That the echo would give me more of an Idea on what this is."

"Yes I admit that would be quite interesting," said Data " although I would not advise it at this time. Any alterations to the power flow could have a disastrous effect on the artifact itself."

"Yes but this would be able to confirm once and for all that this thing is not magical and as you humans always say, there's no time like the present." Said T'ral and with that he entered in a series of commands on his consol. The power strain did not just alter. But altered violently. Crewmembers were thrown from their seats as the Enterprise shook violently under the power fluctuations.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Riker as he picked himself from the floor.

"The anomaly appears to be destabilizing sir." A beeping from his con interrupted data. "Sir, sectors are detecting life form patterns from the anomaly's energy flow."

"Bridge to transporter room. Mr. O'Brien see if you can get a lock on their signals." Said Picard who had gone into crisis mode.

"Aye sir" came the voice of the Enterprises Irish transporter chief. "Sir I'm getting three life forms and a potential fourth though it is not fully human."

"Sir if we are bringing on an unknown life form it could be potentially hostile Permission to send a security team to the transporter room."

"Make it so Mr. Worf," said Picard, The transporter hummed to life and four beams of light began to emerge on the platform. Three of them took on the shape of young humans roughly 17 years old, and one, thing. All four forms when fully materialized collapsed to the ground. All four looked rather beaten up and two of them looked like they had lived through a photon torpedo bombardment. O'Brien hastily tapped his communicator badge "O'Brien to Sickbay. Medical Emergency."

Later in the Enterprises sickbay.

Saying Picard was angry was like saying Firengi loved money. The French captain prided himself on his ability to contain himself when on duty. Only two things have ever been known to cause him to completely loose his temper. One of them was a fool putting his crew in unnecessary danger. But that was mild, compared to a fool putting his SHIP in danger. T'ral was one of those people who had the, pleasure, of being under the captains wrath. If there was one thing that any Starfleet captain could tell you, it is that if you mess with the ship, then you'd better be ready to mess with the captain. And Picard was in no mood, to be messed with by an impervious Vulcan.

"Ok, T'ral lets take it from the top. We were halfway through the power transfer. No trouble in sight. And then you do what?"

T'ral endured the tirade in silence. Cool black eyes met hard brown ones in a stubborn almost defiant manner. The starring match continued on for some time in silence. Finally T'ral leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers in contemplation, before calmly saying. "The test was going fine. I figured, as we were busy streaming the energy sphere through the ship. It would have been the best time to conduct a scan. That would prove a hypothesis that I have been working on for quite some time. Believe me captain; I did not expect any harm to come to the ship. And I am a scientist, and as a scientist I have learned as much from this failure as I would have if the test were a success. At the time it was the most logical thing to do."

Picard stood there silently quivering with rage. "Whether you _intended_ to put the Enterprise in danger or not. Lutenant Commander Data has informed me that he did inform you of the potential risk of the test."

"Perhaps it would be wiser to focus on the present. Meaning the four beings that were put aboard this ship as a result of my actions."

"Yes you are correct in that T'ral they are currently residing in Sickbay. After this meeting I will be speaking with Dr. Crusher on their current situation."

"Then I shall Accompany you." said T'ral standing up. "A find like this does not come along everyday, and as head archeologist of the dig, I should be there to record any relevant data."

"Yes funny you should mention that." Said Picard a self-satisfied smile spreading across his face. "As of one hour ago you have been relieved of your duty as head archeologist and as such you are no longer required on this ship." Picard reaches down to press a button on his consol. "And since you have proven to be a danger to the Enterprise, I'm hereby removing you from her." The doors to the captains ready room open with a hiss and two Security officers step inside. "These men will escort you to the transporter room, and as we humans say, have a nice day T'ral."

As Picard entered Sickbay it was a hive of activity. Joining him in the room were Dr. Crusher, Deanna Troi, and Lutenant Commander Worf. Also occupying four of the biobeds were the four sedated life forms pulled from the destabilizing anomaly. Three of the life forms were teenage humans. But the fourth one was the current center of attention. This one appeared to be what he could only describe as a cross between a human, and a snake.

"Dr. Crusher, what is your opinion on this one." Picard said pointing to Voldemort.

"His physiology is unlike anything I've seen before. He's currently stable but take a look at this." Said Dr. Crusher indicating a panel on the wall. "We took a DNA sample to determine what species, it came back as human. Not only that but his DNA is a match with that one right there." At this Crusher pointed to Harry.

"You mean these two are related?" said Picard puzzled by how the creature before him could possibly be human, let alone related to the child.

"No sir, and exact match. In my professional opinion he is perhaps a failed cloning attempt with some genetic enhancements."

"Sir," Said Worf speaking up for the first time. "If at least one of them is a clone then they demonstrate a security risk to the ship and her crew. Permission to keep them in stasis until we have more information."

"Noted Mr. Worf, however I wish to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. Revive the children first. Lets find out what this is all about."

Dr. Crusher strode forward hypospray loaded and ready. Pressing it to the side of the neck of the three children. After a few seconds they began to stir. The black haired one was the first to shake off the effects of the stasis. He took in his surroundings with bright green inquisitive eyes. His hair moved just enough to reveal a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt above his right eye. The second to stir was the girl her first reaction was a mixture of wonder and mortification. The third, the red haired boy sat up rubbing his face. "Mum, it's Percy's turn to degnome the garden." Finally he opened his eyes to look into the face of Worf. "Who the bloody hell are you!" he shouted

The Girl jerked her head toward the boy who had jumped off the biobed and pulled out a wooden stick causing Worf to raise his phaser. "RON!" she snapped. By this time all three children had gathered along the far walls. The other boy and the girl had also pulled out lengths of wood and were holding them threateningly towards the four Starfleet Officers.

"We mean you no harm," said Troi in her calm voice stepping in front of Worf. "Captain, they are confused, frightened, but they do not wish to cause us harm."

Picard went into diplomat mode calmly stepping forward his hands outstretched in a placating manner. "We mean you no harm. My name is Captain Jean Luc Picard, you are currently on the starship Enterprise, and by the way that you are dressed I believe that the proper response would be. Welcome to the 24th century."


	4. Memoria Exido

Chapter 4: Memoria Exido

Harry felt like he had taken a Bludger between the eyes, how? Why? The last thing he remembered was… Wait what was the last thing he remembered. There was the horcrux in a library, a crazy magical whatnot, hmm, what else, there was Voldemort. **Voldemort**! Harry had just realized whom else shard the room with him, his friends, and the muggles dressed for Halloween. For in a bed on the other side of the room lay Voldemort. Harry was preparing to inform his friends of this, when it suddenly struck Harry what the bald muggle was saying.

"…And during our attempts to transfer the energy to another place it destabilized. We beamed you aboard and only just revived you."

Harry looked at his friends wondering what they thought of this whole messed up situation. Ron looked at the man as though the man was speaking troll. And Hermione was paying rapt attention, occasionally nodding her head when the captain mentioned something she was familiar with. She was lucky Harry thought to himself. Being rasied by muggles she was more prepared to comprehend things like space ships and time displacement. Of course even though Harry's upbringing by the Dursleys was, sheltered to put it mildly, Harry could grasp the thought of being in space. Unlike poor Ron who while not dumb by any means had trouble understanding anything not put in terms of Quidditch.

Over the course of a few minutes, Harry began to painstakingly attempt to explain to captain Picard exactly why they should put Voldemort under arrest. Their conversation was interrupted by a message for Picard informing him that two agents from the Department of Temporal Investigations had arrived.

BREAK

The agents from the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations Mr. Dulmer and his partner Mr. Lucsly entered the briefing room to join the two wizards, a witch, and the Enterprise senior staff. Agent Dulmer was a humorless unsympathetic man. With blond hair parted to one side in a vain attempt to cover a bald spot that had begun to form. Mr. Lucsly, was more lighthearted than his somber friend. His role was more for observation and note taking. As representatives of the Department of Temporal investigations, their job was to catalogue and contain various distresses to the time stream this was not their first meeting with the Enterprise crew. Some months ago, there was an incident with Picard involving meddling with the Time space continuum in order to prevent the Enterprise from falling down a wormhole. Mr. Dulmer thought Picard had acted irrationally, messing with the time stream like that. Needless to say, he and Picard just didn't get along.

"Captain, crew, and guests." Began agent Dulmer casting his icy blue gaze on the assembly. "Allow me to cut to the chase, you three children's first lesson in your 24th century education. Your claims against this Voldemort are unfounded. And by Federation laws, without hard evidence, you cannot make half the claims that you have. Because in the Federation, we believe in innocence until proven guilty in a court of law."

"Sounds like more bureaucracy." muttered Ron under his breath.

"You don't understand!" Said Harry angrily, "Voldemort is a mass murderer who has killed many innocent people. He has also ordered the deaths of thousands of others at the hands of his minions. He personally murdered my parents, and he has tried to kill me on many occasions."

Mr. Lucsly, who was busy entering notes on his data pad put his hand on Dulmers shoulder preventing him from making a hot headed retort. "Frank, if they really are wizards of old. I want to administer the test as soon as possible."

"Test, what test?" asked Ron in a nervous tone of voice after getting his abominable scores back from his NEWT level testing.

"What exactly do you mean? Wizards of old?" said Hermione a sense of dread coming over her.

Agent Dulmer looked at Hermione. "It would be easier to show you Miss. Granger."

With that agent Dulmer placed his briefcase on the table opening it to reveal a glass orb, roughly the size of a tennis ball. With blue smoke swirling within.

"A Remembrall?" said Hermione in shock. "But what's with the color. It should be white… well, at least until you forget something."

Mr. Lucsly leaned forward excitedly "Just because we are muggles," he stumbled slightly over the unfamiliar word, "we have always had an inkling of the reclusive magical world. This was found in a time capsule of sorts, many years ago when a construction crews happened across it. Ever since, we have been searching for vestiges of this long lost civilization."

"What do you mean lost? The magical world has managed to remain underground for thousands of years. So they're probably just keeping a low profile." Concluded Harry in a reasonable voice. "What does this quirky Remembrall have to do with it?"

Mr. Lucsly and Dulmer shared a look of compassion before Mr. Lucsly began. "Mr. Potter, all you and your friends need to do. Is touch the Memoria Exido and all will be explained."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other. As one the two wizards and one witch reached out and touched the glass sphere. On contact, Harry felt like a hand was thrust into his head. There was a rushing sensation in his ears and he felt like all of his organs had moved to the top of his chest. Then a Brilliant white light suffused everything.

It was today, or was it tomorrow already; it could even be yesterday for all Harry knew. Harry floated in that nothingness for ages or a few heart beats. Time was flexible here, like a chocolate frog set in the sun, past, present, and future all flowed into one.

CLICK

Suddenly Harry was in a body, not his as he quickly realized. He, this person was sitting in a room. Harry's second shock was that it was the Minister of Magic's room. There was a soft knock at the door, followed by a beautiful Indian woman. Harry realized that he knows this woman. It was Parvati Patil, the girl that he took to the Yule Ball. Only she was older, breathtakingly beautiful but with many thin worry lines creasing her face.

"Minister I have the latest reports from Seamus on the Transvlania front against the combined Vampire and Inferi forces"

"Parvati please just Neville. I'm not fit to be called Minister. In fact all that's left to the forces of good is Hogwarts, the main part of Diagon ally, a few resistant cells across the globe, and the Ministry building itself, or at least what left of it." Said Neville remembering the devastation that hade been inflicted on the upper floors. "Oh Parvati why couldn't the death eaters disband after the first time You-Know-Who vanished." said Neville putting his head in his hands. He took Parvati's moment of silence that usually flowed after he asked this question reflecting over the last five and a half years of bitter struggle. That was the million Galleon question, where did Voldemort go? And Harry, Ron, and Hermione for that matter. After his apparent death that traitorous bastard Snape took the rein and brought the bloodshed to new levels of atrocities. All but the most strong willed had surrendered to Overlord Snape as he preferred to be called now and the forces of light could be annihilated in a matter of days. The fact was they were desperate, Neville hated the thought but it was true. Tomorrow the wizard world would seek aid from the militaries of the Muggle World.

CLICK

President J.S. Nickelson was serving his 3rd term after the people of the United Stats of America demanded that he run one more time. He had brought peace to the Middle East through forming the country of New Babylon with the strong arm of the US army. Christians thorough the world were crowding the streets attempting to win souls over before that apocalypse. Now with 70 of the world's oil supplies under her belt America and her closest allies were enjoying a era of prosperity not seen since the late 1970's or even in the roaring 20's. As a child growing up in the Deep South his favorite movie of all time was Disney's The Sword in the Stone. He had always been enamored with the character Merlin. He leaned back in his chair reminiscing on old times, pretending that he was a wizard off on an important quest to save the realm from dragons, and other evils untold. Even in his collage days he could not pass-up a chance to play games like Dungeon's & Dragons with his friends. Now he had a chance to meet the real deal, actual wizards who had come on their knees asking for help. And he would get his chance to save the world from the forces of evil. And of course they would owe him a debt of gratitude, helping spread his monopolization of the world's oil supplies.

CLICK

Xiao Nam Khan was the direct descendent of the legendary Genghis Kahn. He was a modern day legend, unitary of the Asian peoples; The Asian Coalition was the only supper power that could stand up to the Americans. Xiao sat on his throne honing the edge of his sword and surveying the gathering of his generals.

"My warriors, long have I struggled against the might of the Americans and their self absorbed obsession for oil. They think we are helpless like their Europeans who are enslaved to the Americans. There ever-growing need for oil has forced themselves to submit to that man they call president Nickelson. Now they think the same will befall us. They think they cannot be defeated in a conventional war. But my friends, my brothers, we can win, we will win. And Sheba take all who stand in our way." The assembly hall burst into applause and cheers, within the hour the first fighters' had made preemptive strikes across the Middle East flowed by the vanguard forces of Asia. In a matter of days the capital of New Babylon fell to the onslaught. But the US backed Babylon forces had stopped them at the Euphrates River. And with no advancing possible both armies dug in to wait out whatever may come.

CLICK

It had been six months since the Asian coalition had assaulted the American Protectorate of New Babylon. The battle along the Euphrates front was a war of attrition. Both sides had entrenched themselves and it was quickly becoming one of the bloodiest wars in recent years. US Insurgent teams had asserted themselves deep in Enemy territory. On the steps of Asia they waged Guerrilla Warfare in a desperate attempt to interrupt supplies to the front, in the opening weeks of the war. The series of events were eerily similar to the opening months after the start of WWI. Other US protectorates such as Great Britain, France, Italy, Germany, and Egypt were forced to join the US in the war for fear of US sanctioned oil embargos. The only US protectorate to stand against them was Russia. In a bold move Russia made an alliance with the Asian Coalition and had sent troops into Germany. In Moscow, winter had not yet set in. In the streets of Moscow, in the backseat of a black car sat ex-General Timur Alexei. This was one of Joseph Stalin's most trusted officials during the Cold War. Timur Being in that position of authority, held security clearance for the single most advanced nuclear warheads of the Soviet Union. Even better, everyone else had forgotten about it. This weapon was only known as Кинжал Родины (1). This weapon was more advanced then the modern day ICBM's that America boasted about. The remarkable fact about this missile was that the engines propelling it could cause it to drop a nuclear warhead clear on the other side of the world in sixty seconds flat. The brilliant Russian scientist who had engineered these engines gave them no other name except for Impulse engines. The only catch was that the technology behind this weapon was so advanced that they were only able to build one. It's original purpose was to destroy Washington D.C. in a pre-emptive strike before they knew what hit them.

The knowledge of this weapon had fallen into oblivion. With the emergence of the wizard world into the open he now had his chance for revenge. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered that night 28 years ago. One of his colleagues he recognized as Igor Karkaroff came into his house. Murdered his children with powerful black magic. And forced him to watch as his wife was slowly tortured to death.

The car pulled to a stop in front of an old abandoned building on the side of Red square. Timur entered the building and by means of a secret lift traveled down into the control center. Everything was covered in a thick dust. Most of the lights had burned out. Timur didn't care. He knew this room like the back of his hand. He strode to the consol, flipping a switch it came to life. The coordinates were still set for Washington. Timur resolutely entered in new coordinates, as much as he would like to wipe that pompous ass Nickelson off the face of the Earth. God demanded that he punish the Wizards for their many sins. The most prominent being the deaths of his children and wife. Whispering a prayer, Timur entered the launch code. With his revenge assured, Timur lay on the ground and with a sigh of relief passed away at the age of 94.

CLICK

The images flashed faster and faster before Harry's eyes. He saw the missile crash into Hogwarts setting it ablaze.

CLICK

Nickelson ordering the launch of all nuclear warheads.

CLICK

Xiao Nam Khan giving the order to launch his own missiles.

CLICK

City after city was engulfed in flames burning brighter and brighter.

CLICK

The entire world was ablaze now, glowing orange against the black background of space.

CLICK

A man, clearly drunk sat hunched over scraps of paper scribbling mathematical equations furiously.

CLICK

The same man this time accompanied by Riker and Geordi older sitting at the helm of a spacecraft as it accelerated faster towards the light barrier.

CLICK

An alien spacecraft landing in the middle of the Minnesota forest. Several aliens with pointed ears disembarking.

CLICK

Several wizards boarding a large colony ship bound for who knows where.

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

The images were swirling much too fast for Harry to pick out details. He felt like he was being dragged down, down, down. Suddenly Harry felt himself flying through the air, his motion only ceased by bulkhead, hard. The last thing Harry saw before the darkness overtook him was that Ron and Hermione were in similar positions. Dr. Crusher running towards them.

(1)- The dagger of the Motherland


	5. Crooked Logic

Chapter 5: Crooked Logic

Doctor Crusher watched as the three young adults reached forward and touched the Memoria Exido, on contact the three were thrown violently against the bulkhead. Reacting on training she jumped from her seat and pulled out her tricorder in one smooth motion. She ran to Ron first since he was the closest, and moved on to Harry, then Hermione. A hypo shot in the arm quickly roused the three from unconsciousness.

"What happened?" asked Harry

"We could ask the same of you," said Picard

"Well it's a long story" So Harry told their story, from that Halloween night to his becoming a wizard, his many encounters against Voldemort over the years, the duel in the library, and the events shown to him in the Memoria Exido, with Ron and Hermione adding the details as he went along the way. After listening to the three's retelling of their experience Captain Picard leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Mr. Worf after hearing his story I think we have enough evidence to at least detain Voldermort in the brig, please make it so"

"Aye sir, gladly" said the Klingon as he exited the room

"That is quit a story, and if I wasn't such a historian I would have to say that your story is rather far fetched." Picard stated

"Actually sir Mr. Potter's story is rather plausible. Many details on the start of the war were lost during the post atomic horror where the two mane superpowers destroyed many documents during frequent purges and inquisitions on such bases as zealous religions, dictators, and other groups of desperate people who united." Supplied Data, pausing to wait for Picards nod to continue. "Magical instigation could make sense of some of those lost details. Let me start at the beginning, 6 years before your story began US President John S. Nickelson invaded the whole of the Middle East creating the nation of New Babylon. With all that oil the US was able to impose their authority on the other European powers and seize control of the UN. Seeing that the US had become so powerful the emperor of the Asian Collation Xiao Nam Kahn invaded the Middle East to curb the US's world influences. The war drew into a stalemate for a year, neither side gaining command of the area. Until that is when the Russians attacked the British countryside. The official records say that the area was a protected wildlife preserve and off limits, this is your school of magic I presume?"

"Yes it is." Said Harry in a morbid voice "I saw the castile destroyed and the rest of the world blown away with it"

"Yes." Said Picard compassionately "that was known as the Atomic Horror, hundreds of cities gone, over a billion dead in the first days, what fallowed was even worse."

"Um, sir, not to be rude I am the one telling the story."

"Data?"

"Sorry sir, I was trying to see what would happen if I acted affronted. It is part of some exercise that I am undergoing to attempt to respond as humans do to conflict."

"No problem, please continue Mr. Data"

Data's head cocked to one side as he recalled what he was saying before starting where he left off. "As the Captain said it was terrible. The 30 years of on-again off-again fighting, and mass genocide characterized the period of time known as the post atomic horror. In the 10th year the world was almost brought under one banner of Kahn Noonien Singh. Xiao Name Kahn's genetically engineered and enhanced son. He and his followers failed, and were exiled into space where they met many years latter Captain James T. Kirk of the first Enterprise."

"Data, on topic" cautioned Picard.

"Aye sir, the next impotent event you described was Zephram Cochrane's warp flight. This event is arguably the most important event in human history since the invention of fire. Although I am curious of your description of the crew, history shows that his shipmates were Lilly Solane and his largest investor Daniel Carlson."

"Hey" said Ron "it just looked like commander Riker and Lt. La Forge."

"Yes About that" Said Mr. Demur in a forced patient voice. "Would you care to explain your self Riker?"

"About what?" Asked Riker innocently

"You know damn well what I mean! Going in time, aiding someone in his or her destiny, rewriting history. And I'm just getting warmed up"

"But I didn't do any thing" protested Riker.

"Not yet, but you will. What if you did something horrible, screwed something big over like the formation of the Federation."

"I'm sure I only did it to save the Federation maybe I prevented someone from stopping something like first contact"

"And if it isn't, do you know who has to clean up that mess? Me! And the only way to do that is to go ask the Guardian of Forever. Do you have any idea what it's like to spend days conversing with a ROCK! Asking it endless questions just to find out, just what the hell went wrong in the first place! And it only responds to questions that are carefully formed in a certain way. That in itself takes hours, and more often than not it's a dead end." Upon the completion of his rant Mr. Dulmer stood there panting.

"OK… so can you tell us about the wizards and witches leaving earth?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I can, you see it was part of an event known as the great exodus where thousands of people…" began Data before he was interrupted by a scream of pain from Harry who sank in his chair before leaping up.

"Voldemort's awake and he's pissed!" and left without comment, Ron and Hermione faithfully flowed there friend's instinct, and ran from the conference room after him. Picard shouted for them to stop and joined them in the turbo lift.

"Captain wait, your place is here on the bridge," shouted Riker but his call fell on deaf ears

"Not again" groaned Riker before taking his place in the center seat.

T'ral sat at the antique desk in his office, or what used to be his office. He had been there since he arrived at 0600 hours that morning. He simply sat there staring off at nothing. He had reached in the door to retrieve the bottle of Saurian Brandy that had been left by his predecessor long ago. He had also replicated a bottle of American fire whisky and a beverage whose name was well it was green. And not being synthohol, by the time the afternoon had rolled around T'ral was well, and truly drunk.

"Why?" T'ral asked, his voice rasping after so long a time of silence. "Why me, there is no such thing as magic, those children shouldn't be here. And they most certainly can't be m-mag-magic" muttered T'ral his speech slurring a little. Suddenly a thought accrued to him, like a nova going of in his head. "Magic is illogical, and logic is infallible. So logically magic can't be real." T'ral stood shakily from his chair and began to unsteadily pace the confines of his office. "The problem is those children. They are magical. But logic says magic doesn't exist, so, they can't exist. But they do. They are an affront to the stability of logic. And logic is pure, they taint it by existing, so logically they are not meant to exist, and so I must see to the correction of logic. So the answer is simple, they must die." T'ral paused, "Yes, it is so clear, for the good of logic I must kill those children." With that T'ral stumbled around to his desk and removed from a hidden compartment one type 2 phaser. T'ral stood there for a long moment studying the weapon in his hand. "So this is what destiny feels like." With that T'ral pocketed the phaser and left giggling insanely to himself.

Worf son of Moge was chief of security on the starship Enterprise. He was the only Klingon to serve in Starfleet. Romulans killed his parents at the Kitamar massacre when he was a child. A kind woman rescued him who took him in, and with her husband raised him as their own in Russia. And though being raised by humans he tried to be the ideal Klingon. At this moment he was on his way to detain Voldemort, after Picard heard Harry's retelling of his spiritual experiences. Worf was stunned to hear the events that lead up to the human 3rd world war. The Klingons never had the problem of fighting over resources, his species, united under Kallus the first emperor set their sights to the stars. The crowning jewel of the early Klingon Empire was its nearby neighbor Praxis. Its rich surface was able to supply millennia of militaristic expansion. Until 75 years ago when the planet exploded, the economy was still recovering. As Worf approached sickbay his warrior instinct took over. Something bad was on the other side of that door. The door opened and everything thing slowed down as Worf emerged into a war zone. To his left the fire suppression system was controlling a plasma fire on the floor. An explosion diverted his attention to his left as one of the medical staffs broken body smashed thru Doctor Crusher's office window. And in front a nurse was running toward him. She stopped mid-stride as her head snapped violently around. Worfs vision focused behind her to the figure of Voldemort. Voldemort surveyed the room with a sense of pride before his gaze fell on Worf.

"So the muggles have learned to crossbreed. Tell me ogre, you are a mix of troll and giant, and I do believe there is a little goblin in your face, hmm not important. I will give you one chance if you wish to swear frailty to me, and join me in destroying your muggles captives." said Voldemort slowly as one would speak to a slowwitted child.

"A KLIGON SWEARS TO NO ONE! PREAPER YOUR SOUL FOR KATHOR YOU SON OF FELK'LAR!" and with that Worf launched himself toward Voldemort screaming a battle cry.

"Pity" remarked Voldemort raising his wand shooting many arrows at Worf

Worf charged at Voldemort letting the joy of battle surge thru him. Everything slowed down as he closed the distance when the arrows struck. Pain lanced thru his shoulder and thigh as arrows pierced him. The pain did not matter he embraced it making him stronger. He never feared death, he embraced it, as he did the pain, he was death itself. Voldermort backed up continually firing spells that cut deep, hot pink blood came freely from his wounds. Worf ducked under a spell only to have ropes bind him. He broke them with a flex of his muscles. And closed the last gap with a lunge, hands extended prepared to break Voldemort's neck. Worfs bloodlust focus was broken as he stopped in midair face to face with Voldemort. Voldemort gave a smile that didn't touch his deep red eyes. Worf felt the wand press to his chest. The only thought Worf could summon was the shame he felt for failing his ship. A green flash of light wiped any other thought from existence.

Commander Riker was on the bridge as Picard was trying to assist the three extraordinary children in detaining Voldermort.

"Sir, someone is hacking into computer systems." A lieutenant called from tactical filling in for Worf. "It's the transporter system, transporter room three coming on line. One person materializing on deck 32 corridor eight."

Commander Riker made his way around to tactical "Red alert security to those co-ordinates." The wall lights began to flash red and the alarm klaxon sounded throughout the ship

"Sir the phaser safety locks just went off line. Intruder is manning an auxiliary control conduit."

"Data give me an internal visual on our intruder." ordered Riker

"Aye sir, visual on screen" said Data from Ops. The screen in front of the bridge turned to a view of a person "T'ral" everyone gasped with the exception of Data.

"Sir he's bypassing all the contaminate fields" the screen turned to static "What, I'm tracking him on deck seven. Now twelve, twenty-eight, three! He's done something to the internal sensors I can't track him"

Ricker's badge beeped "Doctor Crusher to bridge please respond" came the doctor's frantic voice over the com.

"Riker hear go ahead."

"Will Sickbays destroyed, and all the equipment with it, I've got 4 dead down here."

"What of Worf?" asked Riker nervously.

"Not good, but he'll live he lost a lot of blood and his synaptic nerves system is in shock, I'm moving to auxiliary Sickbay to treat him. It looks like that killing curse that Harry told us about, good thing it wasn't meant for Klingons or Worf would not be hear."

"Thank you doctor keep us updated Riker out."

Voldemort crawled through the inside tunnels of the infernal muggle ship. It alarmed him to find out that he was in fact many hundreds of years in the future, and with no Horcrucxes, no followers, and no idea where in the name of Slytherin he was. For the first time since becoming a wizard he felt alone, and in danger. All he needed was a familiar reference point to get home but first he needed a window. He remembered as a child flying on a broomstick in a storm, just because professor Dumbledore said it was too dangerous to hold Quidditch practices. Lighting struck his broom; he fell, and did something everyone said was impossible he apparated from the air to the ground and not just any ground but at Hogwarts where anti apparition fields made it impossible to apparate in the first place. From that day he was determined to see what else was possible and ultimately, immortality. Voldermort became aware of a bundle of emotion in the back of his mind that grew larger. That in a sense was the being that was his nemeses, Harry Potter. As Harry found out in his fifth year the bond flowed both ways. Just as Harry could feel his nearness so to was the dark lord aware of Harry on such a deep level. He must be close.

Voldermort looked from his hiding spot in the Jeffery's Tube to see the muggle captain, Hermione, Ron, and there he was, the bane of his existence Harry Potter. Voldermort took out his wand to kill him. Harry stopped, turned, and looked straight at him. He must have felt his growing excitement, but there was no time for Harry to raise his wand to defend himself as Voldermort started the incantation, now the boy who should not have lived will die.

"Avada Ked…"

A flash of amber light broke Voldermorts eye contact and then he was rolling over on the corroder floor. Black flecks obscured his vision, and then he saw that the muggle was unconscious as Harry Ron and Hermione bolted to take cover around a corner as another flash of light took out a good portion of the ground they had just vacated. Voldermort than saw a figure emerge from his hiding spot around the far corner.

T'ral stood their looking around wildly; he kept swaying from side to side, his right eye twitching, convulsing. "Magical heathens, you taint logical with your evil, for the good of all you need to die. Do you think you can aid me in this cause? Surely you must see the logic in it."

Harry's head came from around the corroder "Is that a rhetorical question because the answer is, no you crazy, pointy eared, overgrown elf. And don't call me Shirley"

T'ral answered him with a phaser shot.

"Run!"

Voldemort decided to make himself scarce, maybe the elf would kill them, and save him the trouble. Voldemort ducked into a door and found himself in a lounge with a view over looking the earth.

"Hay, tall pail, and ugly the bar's closed." Voldemort turned to see a tall woman with a strange hat who called to him from behind the bar.

"Avada Kedavra." The beam of green light flew toward her, and was waved off by her hand.

"Who are you!" shouted Voldemort, shocked that someone just waved off the most deadly curse of all time.

"Someone who listens" said the mysterious women before pulling out from nowhere a disruptor shotgun and cocked it.

Voldemort ran to the window to see the outline of Brittan far below him. She had blocked something that couldn't be blocked, that wasn't even how Harry had done it. It was impossible, but then again doing the impossible was what he himself did best.

T'ral followed the three magical children into the cargo bay; pausing to scramble the locking codes to insure he would not be disturbed. He walked slowly around the towering crates to avoid any ambush.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." T'ral called softly

"Not By the hairs on my chine chin, chin" a voice called playfully back.

"Ron you idiot what part of hiding for our lives are you failing to grasp" shouted the voice of Hermione from the dark. T'ral strained his ears to find them, but due to the echo in the room the voices seamed to come from many directions at once. He needed to scare them out of hiding. Many possible plans of action occurred to him before finally deciding on a tactic he once saw in an old horror film. He began singing cheerfully "♫ I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout. Tip me over and pore me out.♫" he fired randomly at dark shadows as he sang. Harry Ron and Hermione moved from their spot to avoid sight. They ran around a corner right into the muzzle of a phaser held by a grinning T'ral.

"Good game, good game, and now that I have your complete and undivided attention allow me to demonstrate." T'ral moved his thumb pressing a button; the phaser began to omit an eerie sound that slowly began to grow in pitch. Harry Ron and Hermione found themselves with their back to the wall.

"Were all going to die, blown to particles of space radiation" T'ral said happily standing in front of them shaking, and sweating eyes wide, the eyes of a delusional madman. Abruptly he threw his head back and laughed. The phaser buzz became an earsplitting shriek. Above the wine of a phaser overload the chime of a transporter was heard, and the three children were beamed to safety

"What! No! No! NOOOOOOOO!" the phaser detonated ripping open the wall of the Cargo Bay in a brilliant white flash, and thus ended the suffering of T'ral of the planet Vulcan. Harry found himself with his friends in the middle of a clearing in a forest. But a forest where death was prominent other than the chattering of a few black squirrels and some crows the forest was devoid of any life. Movement to Harry's left caught his eye as a centaur stepped out from behind a control panel. The centaur in front of Harry was old with many radiation burns across his body; most of his coat was patched.

"Good evening Mr. Potter and Friends, Mars is unusually bright tonight"

A/N Crazy Vulcan: between this chapter and the last I recently started to read the novel Star Trek Federation by Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens. I recommended reading it if you are interested in a good cannon version of the post atomic horror.

P.S sorry for the late update, my cousin (Demented Dementor) and myself have been having a conflict of schedules. So please be patient. As always enjoy. 

Demented Dementor: Also we have only received reviews from two people. While this is wonderful to us to have some dedicated fans to our mad little tale. We would like to hear from more of you.


	6. The Last of the Centaurs

Chapter Six: The last of the Centaurs

'Mars is bright tonight', that phrase tickled something in the back of Harry's mind, but what?

"Firenze!" Hermione squealed throwing her arms around the centers middle. "How did we get here?"

Firenze gently removed Hermione's arms from around his middle where a rather nasty burn scar rendered his side into cartelized scar tissue. He then folded his legs under him to make him self comfortable and the others did the same. From behind a tree he produced a rather beaten kettle and four cups all arranged on a serving platter as though he expected three guests.

"I must apologize for the tea, it isn't very good, but at least it's warm. Things just don't grow here like they used to." said Firenze shaking his head sadly.

"Firenze?" asked Ron "where exactly is here?"

"Why, my home little one, in the Forbidden Forest." There were gasps from the three. "The gazing circle is just over there in the next clearing, and Hogwarts is just a ways that way. As to how you got here, you see over the years I have been collecting many articles of muggle technology over the years to help me. Some thirty years ago a shuttlecraft crashed around here with no survivors. So during the day when I can't fall asleep and nothing better to do. I tinker and rebuild the transporter and replecator. Which in turn help me gather other supplies. But I knew its main purpose some 363 years ago. Last Tuesday when the stars told us of your disappearance from the bounds of time, and said only that you would someday return to complete the prophecy. And last night Jupiter himself crossed with Mars in the constellation Leo to announce to me of your return. And that if you died today, not only would the magical world fall into ruin, but so will all the other worlds in.the… heavens." Firenzes head fell on his chest and he began breathing deeply.

Ron looked at him curiously before snapping his fingers under Firenzes chin.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, so tired, let me rest, and I will answer all of your questions latter." With that Firenze fell back into a deep sleep.

Ron stood up and stretched, "He's right you know we've been up for ages." That produced a short laugh from Hermione

"You know when you think about it, we have been up since that morning we left for Oxford."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "lets go to bed and worry about Voldermort in the morning." With that he waved his wand and conjured three sleeping bags, and a good size campfire and slept though the afternoon.

Harry awoke early the next morning, the world was lit by that calm predawn glow the stars shown brightly overhead. Dawn was near, two or three hours away. The campfire from the night before had burned down to embers, Ron and Hermione still slept soundly, Harry took this idle moment to wonder if those two would find out that they were good for each other. Harry had all but given up the hope of a relation at this point. He had long ago decided that it would be unfair to offer anyone a relationship where they would be in constant danger. Voldemort would use her to get leverage against Harry. Maybe one day he could put this entire boy-who-lived stuff behind him one day, fall in love, have a family, and have a normal life. Harry laughed at this; all he ever wanted was a normal life. One where he and the people he loved could live in safety.

**_Harry was fifteen sitting in Dumbledore's office; he had been morning the death of his godfather Sirius Black after the battle in the Department of Mysteries. His entire fault because he lost control of the situation. He was young and invincible, he had faced down Voldemort so many times every time coming away unscathed. No, Cedric Diggory also died because he was to close to Harry at the wrong time. _**

_**Dumbledore entered the room and took his seat at his desk. And opened a vile. The form of Harry's Divinations professor rose from the silver mist and prophesied. **_

_**"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILLHAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"**_

Harry touched his scar in the shape of a lighting bolt; it was the mark of which the prophecy spoke. "_For_ n_either can live while the other survives._" That part was the easiest to understand; either Harry would kill Voldermort or be killed by his hand. Of course the prophesy did not say that they both had to survive, Harry laughed bitterly at the thought of spending there entire lives trying to kill one another, and to have killed each other in the end.

Movement to Harry's right caught his attention. It was Firenze watching him from the tree line. Harry felt that he was wanted for a word, so he got up and walked over to him. Harry looked back to where his friends were sleeping by the fire.

"Do not fear Mr. Potter the forest is dead and isn't as hostile as it was, your friends will be quite safe I assure you."

Harry and Firenze spent some time together walking in silence.

"Firenze where are we going?" asked Harry quietly. Even though his friends were too far away to be disturbed Harry felt it would be a crime to break to oppressive silence of the once thriving forest.

"You'll see" and Firenze walked through some thick brush. Harry followed. He saw the valley open up before him. For as far as he could see the ground was bare. Not even moss clung to the stones that surrounded the area.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"Hogwarts." Confirmed Firenze

"In the Memoria Exido I saw the castle destroyed by a muggle missile, but I guess it only just registered what I saw."

"Very good, now that you have seen this, we must return before your friends awaken."

"Firenze wait, what was this for, what point was there to show me the only place I ever considered home reduced to ash. I understand that Neville had to approach the muggles for the good of magical society; I understand that, that Russian person attacked Hogwarts in revenge against wizard kind. Please, tell me that there is a purpose for this, use that Centaur wisdom of yours!"

"In war, there is no wisdom, only you're one's heart, courage, and the care of your companions."

"Once again my serious question is met with a cryptic answer, after years of this that means that it is either bad news, or nobody knows. " muttered Harry sardonically

"War is always bad news, and truth be told nobody knows the why, or make it there concern. Ah good your friends are awake."

Indeed Ron and Hermione were there waiting there for their return. The sky was still dark. Dawn was a good hour away. They where in a clearing under the full moon and on the outside of the circle were 12 large tablets with ancient scroll work and carvings on them, inside the ring where two monoliths, on of brilliant white, with the phases of the moon on it Harry recognized from his many years of astronomy at Hogwarts. The other was blacker than obsidian with 8 large gemstones set in circular paths around a mirror; some of those stones had smaller stones around them, and in the center was a large fire pit with a small blaze inside. Now Harry understood, not what his early trip was for, but where he was.

"The gazing circle." Said Hermione in a quiet voice "I thought Human's were forbidden from this place."

"You are among the very few who have stood here, after we began to give astrology to the humans they began to misuse the gift for personal and political gains, after that it was off limits on pain of death save to the few very wise over the centuries. The last Human was Dumbledore before the elders stopped him after Voldemorts return."

"Well I reckon we better fire this bad boy up." said Ron rubbing his hands enthusiastically

"You _reckon_ we better fire this _bad boy_ up? Really Ron I think those three months in America was horrible for your grammar. But then again if you want to sound like some redneck yank then be my guest." Said Hermione making sure she enunciated every syllable correctly.

"Please there is not much time left and timing is critical in astrology." Said Firenze as he approached the fire. From a jar on the ground he took some dust and sprinkled it on the fire. The blaze glowed a deep red, and shifted to blue before turning a bright yellow. The light lifted from the pit to suspend in mid air like a miniature sun. The light illuminated the monoliths and a select few runes lit up. The images on the white one became identical to the moon in the night sky as runes and numerals burned brightly on the surface. The mirror on the black monolith reflected across the surface and the gems began to shine with their own radiance before moving on their paths in an intricate dance. They slowed and stopped, beams of light shot from them to duplicate the pattern around the fireball. At this time the 12 outer stones glowed blue and the images left the stones like hundreds of tiny white fireflies and arranged them selves like a canopy over the clearing. They were the signs of the zodiac Harry Realized. It was like the planetariums that his muggle school would take them to on field trips. But this put it sorely to shame.

"Wow," said Herminie, mouth agape "now why didn't the school ever get one of these. I can recall all the long nights on the astronomy tower charting planetary movements and so forth."

"Because this is where we centaurs predict the future, your human horoscopes pail in comparison and if you humans knew what your future were, it would spell disaster for the world."

"Now will you finally tell us where the wizards went, because every time someone try's to tell us, something comes up" said Ron impatiently

"Yes, yes of course. Let me begin at the beginning. As you know Neville Longbottom was elected as Minister of magic, I myself was one of his cabinet advisers while I was being shunned by my kind. We were losing badly, but against my better judgment Neville elected to seek muggle aid. This was about eight years after you vanished. The muggles forced them to aid them in there own agendas just as was always feared. While magical families were tortured and killed the muggles forced them to keep the peace in the puppet nations like France, Russia, Egypt, and of course New Babylon, brain washing millions with memory charms and creating magically altered weapons of mass distraction. And then the war began; hundreds of enslaved wizards were sent to the front line. They were always thrown in where the fighting was thickest. The war killed almost all who weren't captured by Snape and his black fist consisting of the remnant of Voldemorts leftover empire. And after that, the day of brimstone, as you can tell everything here is dead. Hogwarts was destroyed and everyone was killed, including my family." Frenze bowed his head in remembrance for all who were lost on that day. "In the years that fallowed the wizarding world was blamed for the whole ordeal and was persecuted. Of course everyone was blamed from wizards to the military, to established government, to the many diverse religious sects. But one day an American by the name of Zephram Cochran made some muggle ship of some sort to take people from the earth. Almost in a day the world changed, the world at large now knew of extra-terrestrial existence. All of a sudden there was no poverty, hunger, or desperation. But to the previously persecuted minorities it was too painful to stay on earth. So they left, just got in their colony ships, and left in search of greener pastures. And that's where this comes in." finished Firenze and began to walk to where the white monolith and stroked some of the runes which lit with his touch. "Pluto approaches." Harry heard him mumble as he crossed its path.

"Not only can this predict the future, but it can show the past as well. I am now turning back the date to 356 years ago when the magical humans left." Firenze arraigned the runes on the monolith in a pattern that only he knew. The sphere that was the earth pulsed and a miniature spaceship left from orbit and zoomed away. After leaving the solar system it vanished is a flash of blue light.

"And that is that, and your first clue is this map as you can see the ship left the system somewhere between these two constellations. And if I read those shuttle star maps right it should be somewhere between here and the Klingon Empire."

"Hmm, Klingons like that Lt. Worf person? He seamed nice enough, so his people should be a good people." theorized Hermione

Harry who had been quiet for all this time began to understand. The purpose to go to the Castle was to prove that everyone he knew save for the people in the clearing were dead. Harry knew that he most likely would not have believed Firenze before that trip, and now Harry set himself to finishing his destiny.

"Great so all we have to do is find where the magical colony went and then it's off to finish Voldemort." Said Ron in a bored tone of voice

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid it is not that simple you see I only know their general direction, and I know for a fact that if the Dark Lord were to reach them before you, it would be the end of the galaxy as we know it. I had a vision just before you children began your first year at Hogwarts. It went like this; I saw all the worlds like diamonds sown into a majestic tapestry in its center was the most splendid of the group. But it had one flaw. From that flaw an evil escaped and it escaped the diamond and snaked off to a part of the tapestry cloaked in shadow. From the shadows a fire spread that consumed the whole of the tapestry and all fell into ruin. I now know the details of it's meaning, or mostly. The long and short of is you must stop this evil and find the lost world before he does, or more than the magical community will be destroyed"

"And just how are we to do that?" asked Harry

"Well, I have no idea really, but you need to acquire a ship," said Firenze

"Money will be a problem we only have maybe 30 Gallons between us. And I doubt that we can run by Gringotts on our way."

"Hermione, always the pessimist, always looking for the cloud on a sunny day, thinks that glass is half empty, we could narrowly escape death, and you would complain that you broke a nail, you even… ribbit…ribbit" said Ron before he was turned into a toad by an "accidental" burst of magic from Hermione

"Hermione can you please turn Ron back to his usual form" said Harry quite annoyed by the childishness exhibited by his friends

"No I wont help the little prat, if you want, you fix him."

"You know I wasn't the best in transfiguration, fine be that way." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. It was perhaps the most nervous looking toad ever as he hopped away. "Sorry mate" said Harry as he used the counter curse. The toad was hit and in a puff of smoke became a red headed person with toad like features. Ron's head and torso was human but his arms were missing and his giant hind toad legs were flaying aimlessly in the air.

"You see Harry while I was studying, you and fogger were not listening. So while I can transfigure perfectly you can only commit sins against nature." As Hermione finished she approached Ron trying to keep a strait face as she restored Ron to his proper form.

"OK, I probably deserved that." Said Ron sprawled on the ground

"Now what were we talking about?" asked Harry

"Money." said Hermione

"Yes about that," said Firenze "you can see I am quite well prepared."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ron as Firenze revealed a chest laden with tons of gold. Only it was in the form of many sized ingots with an unusual seal impressed on the top. Hermione reached down to lift one.

"My word feel how light it is" she exclaimed bouncing the bar on the palm of her hand. "The out side is gold but it feels hollow, but not exactly" she continued a look of perplexity set on her face.

"It almost feels like there is something inside, like a helium filled balloon, or one of Fred and Gorges cloud pastries." commented Ron

"It is called lattnum and is the primary monitory currency in the area around the Federation. With it you can purchase a ship to aid you in your quest"

The sun was a yellow ball just over the horizon as the four finished their preparations and planning of the course that Harry Ron and Herminie should take.

"Firenze you sound like you don't plan to come with us." Said Harry as he shrunk the trunk for easer transport. "You know that we need you to guide us, and we could always use the company."

Firenze sighed as he lowered himself onto the ground. "My friends, it has been a pleasure to help you, but from now one you must carry on alone." Firenze laid his head down and his breathing became deep and regular "The pain…it's gone. Harry, Harry where are you."

"I'm right hear Firenze," said Harry frightened by his friend's sudden turn for the worst.

"Harry I have one more important forecast for you. You will meet many peoples on your journey… you can't do it alone… but not all are in your camp… be cautious of… of…" Firenzes eyes closed and his breathing slowed and stopped and with his passing the last of an ancient and proud race was gone.

Harry backed away, tears stinging his eyes, Hermione was weeping openly in Ron's arms, and he himself had his eyes tightly shut and was biting his lower lip. The Gazing circle powered down and the monolith crumpled to dust.

Firenzes body glowed with a warm glow that became many points of light that blew away as dust on the wind. Up and Up Firenzes spirit soared to join his brothers at long last on the glades of the heavens.

Harry Ron and Hermione mourned the loss of their friend for some time before leaving the Ground, on their broomsticks, the home of the last of the Centaurs.


	7. The Firengi with the feathered cap

Chapter 7: The Feringi with the blue jay feather cap.

After leaving the forest Harry Ron and Hermione flew toward London. However there was one small problem, they wanted to avoid notice. So they landed in the suburbs and used the mass transporter network to get downtown. London has always been a large busy city, center of finance in Europe for many centuries, and the former center of the wizarding European world. Harry saw that the London of the 24th century differed little from the 21st. except for the fact that there were no more wizards on the Earth so that is what brought them to London. Hermione was sure that they could buy a space ship and use it to travel the galaxy like in her father's sci-fi stories. Some how Harry felt that it would fail to be that easy, and now that those idiots at the Federation let Voldemort escape it would be dangerous. But Harry had to admit that Picard was a good person who was simply bound by bureaucracy. Harry sighed with frustration; the whole ordeal reminded Harry too much of the bumbling of the Ministry of Magic. Harry figured out a long time ago that being a vigilante was the only way to fight evil. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the public transporter hub in downtown London and onto the busy street side. They were swept away by the crowd as it moved down the street, after a time the trio entered Hyde Park and sat on a bench to rest.

"We've been at it for ages guys" said Ron sprawled on the bench and watching some pigeons. "I can't think of where to start" Harry and Hermione both nodded in agreement

"As much as I regret it, Ron's right. We don't know anybody, we know next to nothing about this world even if it still is called Earth, and to top it all off were in constant danger."

"What else is new?" Said Harry

"What we need is to find a ship," concluded Ron "but where, I doubt that the answer will appear out of midair."

Just than a small black sphere floated across the park and stopped over the fountain in the area that they were sitting. It hovered for a second before several holo-projectors came out of its side and screens were projected on all sides.

(_Come on out to honest Zoms used and new space ship emporium here we have some of the greatest makes and models from worlds across the alpha quadrant. If you act now you can still get on the end of quarter sales event and save, save, save_.)

The commercial ended with a young man surfing a space shuttle like a surf board and racing off in a streak of multihued light.

"Or maybe the answer will appear out of mid air." finished Ron with a bemused look on his face.

When they walked into the office they found a, well neither Harry nor his friends were quit sure just what to make of the creature in front of them. He was short and olive colored skin with rows of sharp little teeth. But his most defining feature was two great big ears and on his head was perched a ridiculous 19th century earth cap with a blue jay feather stuck in the band.

"Hey you, hew-mon children, I don't allow loitering on my property"

Hermione who had been designated the speaker before had stepped forward. "Please sir, umm."

Zom you can refer to me as Zom" he said walking toward them "and now you can leave me."

"But, we need to buy a ship."

"Yeah, look kids the toy store is down the street and you need to pay in lattnum. No worthless hew-mon credits here. Your Federation commonwealth society sickens me to my capitalist core."

"We have lattnum, plenty, enough for a good ship." said Hermione as Zom began to usher the three out of the office.

"Oh, you have lots of lattnum you say. Well that's a Gronon of a different color now isn't it" Zom grabbed Harry's hand and began to pull him toward his warehouse, a smug grin splitting his tan face.

"What, um, Zom you need to speak to Hermione, she's the one in charge of the money" said Harry

"What! The Female!" stated Zom. He was so startled that he tripped over a low stool and fell of his face. He got up and gave Harry a dirty look as if Harry had tripped him. "You hew-mons may forsake the accusation of materialistic comfort and force your females to wear clothing like barbarians but it would be a dry day on Fringinar before I do business with a female."

"Oh, and just what exactly is that suppose to mean." said Hermione darkly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Hum, you barbarians wouldn't understand. Females are to be looked at, feed the men, raise the young, and nothing more." Said Zom haughtily, even though he stood head and shoulders below the three humans he still somehow managed to look down his nose at them.

Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Hermione's hand twitched near the pocket where she kept her wand. Deciding that the last thing he needed today was an intergalactic incident, Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on Zoms shoulder and began walking from the office to the storage warehouse and asking about the different ships.

Voldemort sipped on his ale and leaned back in his chair, it was a rickety chair, not well built. Which said a lot about the place he was in; it was on the island off the mainland of San Francesco, Alcatraz he remembered. The sun had just set and a billowing fog was rolling in and had obscured the mainland save for the skyscrapers like a city in the sky with many lights gleaming like jewels in the night. This was once a muggle prison with a reputation that filled the hearts of many with fear, much like Azkaban when he thought about it, now an empty museum after dark.

With a sigh he brought his thoughts to the business at hand and the person in front of him. He wore a military style uniform of the likes Voldemort had never seen before. It was stone gray with a heavy bandoleer belt, strap that held one of those curious alien ray guns holstered on his hip. He was well muscled to, not just in shape but broad chest and shoulders of someone who spent a lifetime of bodybuilding. Only Voldemort was quite sure that was something common with his species as the person before him had the demeanor of one whom never wanted to work a day in his life that he didn't have to. He was tanned with a fierce face, sharp eyebrows, and a military style hair cut, but his most alien feature was his ears, tall and pointed. He took another sip of his Romulan ale, for that was the name of the light blue liquor provided for him, he listened as his new partner wrapped up his proposal.

"So after I lower the screens protecting the lab, you pop in there, do that voodoo stuff, take the new federation prototype, and then I will supply my part of the bargain." The Romulan finished with a greasy smile.

Partner, the thought made Voldemorts stomach roll, he had only been in Britain for a mere day before this Mr. K'rillen and his men caught up to him in the Scottish highlands. And now with no followers in this era he had been reduced to taking aid from, muggles, even if alien ones.

"Very well Mr. K'rillen, a very interesting plan that you have." said Voldemort feigning a passive interest in the whole idea. Voldemort had to admit that it was possible, and simple, K'rillen and his other Romulan insurgents would create a distraction and cut the power to the Experimental Propulsion's Lab here in San Francisco. Then all he had to do was use his magic to get into the lab and steal this new ship design, a Runabout Voldemort recalled.

"And then I want my payment."

"Of corse the whereabouts of the three magical humans, and our knowledge as to what became of your race and its new home world." reassured K'rillen.

"Yet I find it difficult to take your word at face value, as you mentioned this Federation and your Romulan Star Empire do not get along, but you expect me to believe that you just walked in and asked. I would not take me for a fool if I were you. Many before you have, and lived to regret it before their demise." Voldemort finished with a hiss.

"We've had a strong spy network on earth since the time of the Romulan Vulcan War. How else could we have known of your brief stay on the Enterprise, and tracked you before Starfleet could. As to how we know of your people. Well, we will see when, and if you are successful." seeing Voldemort narrow his eyes dangerously K'rillen continued quickly. "Before you do anything rash, let me give you a little appetizer" K'rillen pulled from his coat pocket a data pad and handed it to Voldemort. Voldemort scanned the text on the screen, the situation becoming very clear, all the pieces fit.

"K'rillen you just found yourself a business partner."

K'rillen hid his smile behind another sip of his ale.

Harry had to admit he was impressed with Zoms store. He had all kinds of ships from Earth, Vulcan, Orion, and beyond.

"Now boys, I understand your situation, and I think I have just the ship for you right over here."

"That's what you said for the last ten ships," said Ron.

"Yes but this one is different you'll see." said Zom as he walked over toward a menacing looking ship. It was green, with the look of a big bird. Though it was most certainly not the newest looking ship on the lot for it had many rust spots and badly needed a new coat of paint.

"B'ral class, Klingon, otherwise known as the Klingon bird of prey. But don't let her looks deceive you she is stock with the newest tech from the far reaches of the quadrant. A new warp core let's it get a top speed of zero to warp seven in ten seconds. Fully stocked, with the latest mark IV Photon Torpedoes, and type VIII Disruptors. But it's greatest asset it a _slightly_ illegal model 12 cloak generator, your ship can remain hidden from the latest long range sensors at a max of warp 2, and close range sensors at impulse speed, and at impulse speed it has a Tackyon Absorption Field. And lets not forget that it is capable of being operated by at least two people, and a crew complement of at least twenty comfortably with some of the greatest recreational facilities found only on star bases and large capital ships." Zom finished with a smile standing in a pose as he did every time he finished.

"So what do you think?" asked Harry.

"It fits all our needs, and then some" commented Hermione.

"So can we buy it?" asked Ron who was tired of looking at space ships.

Harry turned back to Zom. "You have a deal."

"Good, can you pay up front?" asked Zom

Harry thought that Zom looked nervous as his eyes kept shifting back toward the ship. Harry felt that this was kind of suspicious, but didn't say anything.

Hermione pulled out her wand and enlarged the chest.

As the chest opened Zoms eyes went wide with greed as all the gold pressed lattnum sparkled in the sunlight.

"I believe that should just cover the expenses." He snapped his fingers and a hover pad came over and lifted the chest off the ground and put it on top. With that he left to count his profits.

"Disgusting little creature." Said Hermione

"What ever happened to kindness to all living things, spew and all that?" said Ron

"I never before believed that there could be such a horrible, repugnant, greedy, sexist, being in the world. And it's S-P-E-W Ron!" Said Hermione turning deeper and deeper shads of red.

"Lets go inside shall we" said Harry nervously

Jana Carrey sat at her console, finishing up some of her scans. She had been burning the midnight oil, getting the Runabout ready for tomorrow's shakedown cruse. The Danube Class would be the next step in Federation small ship design. Great for border patrol and inter system transport, with seating for four people, aft-section living accommodations including bunks, food replicators, and a two-person transporter, the Runabout was capable of more protracted missions than a standard Federation shuttlecraft or shuttlepod. The mid-section of the runabout was a detachable module, capable of being replaced for different types of missions; today Jana was doing computer simulations for the type XIII phaser and Quantum Torpedo launcher. This add-on was for any eventual war. It could act like the PT boats of the Second World War. This array of start of the art weapons could rival the firepower on any small ship. The same technology would be applied to the new Defiant Class ship being designed in the next lab.

It looked to be another long boring night so Jana decided to go grab a snack from the mess hall replicators. She entered the mess hall and walked up the replicator.

"Turkey Sandwich and milk 20 degrees centigrade." nothing happened.

"Turkey Sandwich and milk." she repeated but still nothing happened.

"Computer perform diagnostic on the mess hall replicator." No response from the voice activated system.

"Damn it not again! 24th century innovations, and still nothing works like it's supposed to!" Jana stalked off back toward the lab.

The lights went out and she tripped over her feet

"Ahh, what the hell is going on now." her thoughts were interrupted by a popping sound

"W-who's there?" she asked nervously, Jana felt around for the flashlight she kept near her office door her hand grasped around it and she turned it on and promptly fainted as the light fell on a man, pail, hairless, and two red eye slits.

Lord Voldemort stared down at the unconscious muggle and laughed.

"Ennervate." Jana stirred and slowly raised her head. She looked at Voldemort with a look of fear.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" he asked nodding his head toward the Runabout.

"Y-yes a child could fly it, but you c-can't possibly expect to get away with this." She said her voice growing stronger as she continued. "Security has been breached, and Star Fleet will be here like moths to a light in a matter of minutes!"

"Than I suppose we should be on our way."

"We what we? I would never help you!" replied Jana defiantly.

"Oh my dear accomplice, I'm afraid you no longer have any say in the matter." Said Voldemort silkily "Imperio." a violet flash emitted from his wand and Jana's eyes turned white, her mussels relaxed, she stood and began the pre-flight checklist. Voldemort followed her inside and sat in the co-pilot seat humming a little ditty to himself.

"You know even though that Zom was kind of a prick he sold us a good ship." said Ron.

"I simply hope it flies, and it smells to, an earthy smell and maybe a hint of … Lilacs?" Said Hermione looking around the lounge just inside the gangway. The lounge was large given the size of the ship. There were several tables, and couches around a holo projector. The three young wizards crossed to the door. Harry was just reaching out his hand to open the door when it slid open with a hiss.

"I'm going to have to get used to that." He said with a sigh. They entered a long hallway that appeared to go from the front of the ship to the back.

"Maybe we should split up?" Suggested Hermione, "Cover more ground." Both Harry and Ron agreed with this logic. Hermione headed off towards the rear of the ship following some signs in a strange language that even with her ancient runes class she was unable to decipher. Ron headed to the front of the ship but soon turned into a random door, expecting it to open for him. It didn't, cursing under his breath Ron pulled out his wand.

"Alohomora." Ron said, the door slid open. "Hey what do you know, it worked." Harry proceeded down the hall. Zom had mentioned that the Ships Bridge was located at the front of the vessel and he wanted to check it out.

Hermione walked into a large room. Consoles littered the place each giving data in the same strange language that she guessed was Kilingon. In the center of the room cylinder, strange blue sparks of energy flowed from top to bottom bathing the room in an eerie blue glow. She was for some inexplicable reason uneasy in this room. Hermione opted to pull her wand out from its pocket drawing comfort from the feel of the familiar piece of wood in her hand. With renewed courage she stepped further into the strange room. Hermione suddenly was struck with an idea; she crossed to one of the consoles with the most of the strange writing. "Pando. (1.)" the markings blurred for a second and then cleared with English now replacing the markings.

_Grid of for layout the power._

Hermione took a deep breath, "At least I won't have to learn Klingon." Hermione scoured the console until she found the phrase, on lights emergency the switch, next to a button. Pressing the button the room was bathed in a red glow. Suddenly she heard a distinct groan spinning around she saw a hulking figure with matted hair falling into its face making it hard to distinguish any facial features was crawling out of some kind of service tube form the looks of it.

Ron Weasley had managed to stumble into some kind of square room over the entire surface. Having no clue what the room was, he got bored and left to explore another part of the ship. The next room that Ron entered appeared to be some kind of mess hall. Ron suddenly realized that he was very hungry and hadn't eaten since breakfast. So Ron headed into what was the closest thing to a kitchen that he could find. However he could not find anything that appeared in the slightest bit either edible… or dead. Ron hurried out into the hall and promptly ran into something very solid. He looked up into the face of a Klingon. "'Iv 'oH SoH?" said the Klingon, Ron, who up until that point had only Worf to go off of what Klingons were like let out a squeak. The Klingon muttered something unintelligible and stalked off into what appeared to be his bedchambers. Ron let out a sigh of relief, until the Klingon stalked back out with what appeared to be a cross between a sword and a battle-ax. The weapon was held in both hands as the Klingon raised it above his head and let out a ferocious cry of "TRIBBLE!" Ron felt ice travel down his back as he ran for his life sealing the door behind him with a colloportus. Ron once again heaved a sigh of relief, the spell could only be undone with magic and he doubted that the Klingon had a wand, let alone could use magic. His relief was short lived as two hands shoved their way through the door and began to force it open. Ron ran down the hall and ran into Harry who was on his way back from the bridge.

Harry was surprised as Ron rushed up, pale as a ghost and squeaking unintelligibly. "Ron calm down, what is it?" Ron held up one finger shaking it badly in the air. "Ok one word…" Ron tapped two fingers on his arm. "Two syllables… first syllable." Ron begins to grab a hold of himself. "Grab? Hold? Hug?" Ron shakes his head no violently; he begins to grab in front of him as if holding onto an imaginary rope. "Catch? Cling?" Ron starts jumping up and down excitedly pointing to his nose. "Cling! Cling! Ok, second syllable." Ron starts moving his hand on top of and off of his palm. "Above? Over? On?" Ron starts pointing at his nose. "Ok. So the word is Cling…"

"KLINGON!" Shouted Hermione bursting from another door.

"Klingon?" Said Harry. The door that Ron had come from opened admitting a Klingon holding onto the sword/battle-ax. Harry turns to Ron whimpering "Klingon."

"Klingon." Repeated Ron, all three grabbed onto each other and shouted out "KLINGON!" Suddenly another Klingon came from the door that Hermione had entered.

"Kozak stop!" The second Klingon shouted.

"TRIBBLE!" Said the First Klingon who the children now knew was called Kozak.

"Human."

"Tribble Kain!"

"Hu-man" said Kain in a very firm voice. "Tribbles have been dead for fifty years."

Kozak squinted and looked at the three children. "Oh, sorry." He said dropping the weapon.

Ron suddenly gained his ability to speak. "Sorry? Sorry! YOU ALMOST KILLED US AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?!?"

"Ok. Kozak is _very_ sorry. Now what the name of Felk'Lar are you doing on our ship?"

"Your ship? We just bought this ship." Said Hermione.

"From, whom?" Asked Kain.

"Zom." Said Harry.

"Our Landlord?" Said Kozak; both Klingons shared a glance before and issuing a bloodcurdling cry.

AN: Crazy Vulcan: Thank you for your patience, now if I can make a request to review, or add to your alert list so we know how many people read our story on a regular basis. I think that there are at least 40 of you if I deduct the math from the stats correctly. The more I know people are reading, the quicker, I'll try to get them out. But remember that these things take time and I only write when I am inspired. So don't worry if it takes a while, cause we want it to be good. P.S. If you noticed that there are any grammatical errors please let us know cause we're only high school students and are doing the best we can.

Demented Dementor: It's hard to believe that we've been working on this thing since last Easter, (Crazy Vulcan says that time flies when your having fun but he thinks it's corny, so how about constraints to a linear time strain, sucks). We would also like to give our thanks to the people at http://members. for our Klingon translations, we probably will be using it in the future. Our thanks to all who read and expect more chapters in the future.

(1.) Pando-Latin meaning 'to make known'


	8. New Ships and Old Enemies

Chapter 8: New Ships and Old Enemies

After Kain and Kozak had finished with the shouting, the Klingons and the humans stared awkwardly at each other for a time.

"So…tell me how you and Zom know each other." asked a still slightly bewildered Harry.

"Just as I was about to ask you human trespasser." growled Kozak, a white-knuckle grip on his dagger, still sheathed at his hip.

"Enough Kozak, at the time being these are our gusts and you dishonor me with your manor."

"My apologies brother, I meant no dishonor on you." said Kozak releasing his grip on the dagger and mumbled some apologies toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You must forgive my young brother for he never gives himself a good night's sleep. Preferring instead to drink the night away and forget his pains for a time. At times I think if I didn't cut the power to the replicater in his cabin he would just drink bloodwine as fast as it could be synthesized." Kain continued giving his now embarrassed brother a look of disdain.

"Why must you always try and shame me Kain, you are so much like father sometimes."

"It is for your own good Kozak and you know it. If you could see how far you have let yourself fallen than you just maybe will grow from it."

"Could you not speak so loud? My head feels as though there is an animal beast inside it."

"Well if my chiding does not get through to you than maybe your hangover will." replied Kain turning back to his gusts, as unwelcome as they were.

"Now that's out of the way please tell me your story of how you came to purchase a ship from a Ferengi that never owned it." He asked giving them a puzzled frown.

"How were we supposed to know? It was kind of sitting on a used spaceship lot, Zom, owned the lot, we gave him money and he gave us the ship, it was logical." Said Ron

Hermione scoffed "Ron the thought of you speaking of logic is like Malfoy speaking humbly of others."

"To answer your question Mr.…?"

"Weasley"

"Weasley, Zom happened to be the only one who would allow two exiles set up camp to regroup and allow us to make our preparations for revenge, though it wasn't exactly out of the kindness of his heart. He charged us arm and leg just to sit hear not to mention the cost of get us our supplies."

"And now that pukha has sold our ship out from under us!" said Kozak shaking his fist in anger.

"I thought you said the ship was yours?" asked Hermione

"Alas, we have not the money that Zom requests so we have been working here as laborers to pay off the debt, until that time Zom was holding the deed to the ship as collateral. Unfortunately in all legal rights Zom is at liberty to sell this ship. So in the legal sense you own the ship and all parts of it." Kain explained.

"Which includes us Kain might I add, when I get my hands that Ferengi…" Kozak trailed off ominously.

"Let's not do anything rash brother." Kain warned

"Yes lets all go talk to Zom, I'm sure we could work things out, even if he deserves a few sharp words." Hermione said adding the second part under her breath.

All were in agreement so the group left in search of the creature. After a time of searching they found Zom's office. Inside he sat counting the latinum and singing in his native tongue. Kozak, upon seeing the Ferengi ran over to him and hoisted him out of his chair by the ears and started shouting at him in Klingon.

Voldemort instructed the woman to fly to the coordinates he was given by K'rillen. Frankly he just wanted to use Legilimency to gain the knowledge of this muggle contraption. Strangely his hostage possessed an unusually strong will power. In retrospect the dark lord felt that if he had not surprised the woman as he had. Putting her under the Imperius cruse would have proven more difficult than it had, even now he felt her straining at the mental bonds that seamed in constant need of attention. He didn't know how much longer he could keep her imprisoned like this.

It was dawn when they arrived at their destination in what would be northern Alaska. Sure enough, there in a clearing stood K'rillen with about 20 of his guards all armed with disrupters.

The shuttle came in low over the treetops and settled in the clearing. The side hatch opened and Voldemort stepped out.

K'rillen brushed dust off his uniform and strutted to meet Voldemort.

Voldemort was struck with the image of a roster bobbing across a hen yard. The way his head bobbed as he rolled the only way a fat man could didn't help his impression much.

"Mr. Voldemort how splendid you could join us." K'rillen called over the sound of the engine on stand by "You make such a good task boy."

Voldemort thumbed the spare wand he always kept up his sleeve. The arrogant fool did not scare him, but he was prepared.

"Cut the niceties K'rillen, their hollowness tiers me."

K'rillen's smile slide off his face only to be replaced by another even more fastidious smile.

"Where is the rest of the information that was agreed upon at our meeting? The little summary was a nice read on the long flight, but I expect the full version to be given to me. After that you can go on your, merry way. I have plans I want to set into motion before morning and I have been more patient with you than I expected, I am most surprised."

"Actually I happen to have the data pad right here." he pulled the pad from his pouch and threw it to his second standing off to the side and in the same moment pulled out his disrupter and leveled it at Voldemort. "And now my good fellow is the part where I double cross you and leave with my prize."

"You double cross _me_, shame on you. Maybe your muggle weapons will aid you in what _I_ did to cross you." Voldemort let out a cold laugh that made blood freeze and some of the younger solders started shifting nervously.

If this unnerved K'rillen he did not let it show. "Oh, and just what might the great and Mr. Voldemort be planning against such lowly muggle aliens with disrupters aimed at you, might do?"

"It should happen just about…" Voldemort Disapparated in a puff of smoke just as a brilliant flash of light lit up the Forrest with a bang. The light of amber phaser beams lanced out from all sides quickly broke the following silence. Romulans caught off guard were cut down in that first volley. The Federation rapid defense battalion believing Voldemort to be there took an offensive approach and was using heavy phasers on high stun some of the Romulans had recovered from the airborne flash bang grenade and began returning fire with their disrupters. The battle grew intense as green disrupter fire was exchanged with phaser orange. K'rillen crawled over to take cover behind a boulder and meet up with his second in command who was tending to one of the wounded. A Phaser blast struck the boulder sending molten rock shrapnel everywhere. K'rillen peeked around and picked off two Star Fleet commandos. When he turned back he saw that his second was dead, a piece of rock left a deep green gouge above his brow. On the ground near his out stretched hand laid the data pad with the information known of the wizards. K'rillen reached out and picked up the pad, something pressed against his neck, K'rillen spun around raising his disrupter.

"Expelliarmas!" the disrupter went flying.

K'rillen shuffled backward as far as he could go. There was Voldemort standing over him his red eyes glowing as his horrible face was lit up by the weapons fire.

The pad was ripped from his paralyzed grasp and flew to Voldemort.

"M...M…Mr.…Vol." stammered K'rillen

"Worm! You shale refer to me as Lord Voldemort."

"Y…Yes my Lord Voldemort." K'rillen whimpered.

"You will bow before me! Crucico!" K'rillen shirked in agony doubled up at Voldemort feet.

"Thank you, I wanted to see that before I left."

With a pop Voldemort left and the rest of the Federation managed to close in around the few fighting Romulans. With a roar the runabout lifted off and quickly gained altitude phasers and disrupters firing vainly. Voldemort sat in the copilot seat and used the panel to activate one of the few weapons he had learned to work, the rear firing photon torpedoes.

The bird of prey flew out over downtown London before rising gracefully and slipped into the threshold of space. Harry was at the helm with Kozak standing by him giving him a crash course in space ship flight. The panels had been modified to read in English and to Harry's great enjoyment flying, was flying. Be that broomstick or space ship it felt so, natural. Kain was at center seat. And Ron at the COM and, a content Hermione was sitting at science.

Hermione sat looking through the workings of the ship; warp flight intrigued her to no end, but at this time she was enjoying reliving that meeting in the office. It was amazing the change of character a person could undergo. Of course having two vary pissed off Klingons standing over you with knives would change anybody's tune, thought Hermione with a rueful smile. She knew that Zom could be civilized given the right, encouragement, why he even gave back all the latinum and the deed to the ship. After further discussion the five agreed that it would be in both their interests to stick together. So there they were off on yet another adventure into the unknown.

There was a chain of beeps coming from Ron's station. Frantically looking around he finally found the button to tune in to the massage. It was a general Star Fleet security warning

"Attention all vessels in the Sol system sector, there is a criminal on the loose. Be advised he is armed and extremely dangerous. Do not, repeat do not attempt to engage him on you own. Set path for shortest rout out of the system." The message continued to repeat itself.

"Voldemort." Whispered Harry

"Who?" Asked Kain

"A murderer of many people, including my parents." said Harry in a flat voice.

"So you seek revenge on this Voldemort?" asked Kain in an understanding voice.

Kozak threw himself into the console next to Harry "Firing up disrupters now."

On the view screen Harry could see a ship smaller than theirs coming around the curve of the earth. The Bird of Pray banked steeply over the side and began charging the Runabout.

"Firing disrupters." said Kozak as he sat at the weapons counsel.

Green bolts struck the ship and were absorbed by the shields. The runabout turned in toward them and fired phasers. Suddenly a bright orange blur came towards them and struck the front shields hard. Harry glanced down at the display to see that the front shields were down to 20.

"Watch for those photon torpedoes Harry." cautioned Kain.

"Where did he go!" asked Ron

The ship began to shake as they took hits

He's behind us shouted Hermione watching as the red dot fallowing them on her sensors.

"Harry quick skim the atmosphere, it may throw off the lock he has on us." Commanded Kain, Harry quickly obeyed trusting in the older Klingons experience. As the bird dropped into the upper atmosphere heat began to turn the haul red, eddies and turbulence shook the ship about. It was working because the phasers became less and less accurate.

"Warning haul temperature is now 1300 K, heat shield collapses in 50 seconds.

"Were not going to last much longer." said Hermione As a near by torpedo detonated

Suddenly phaser beam flew next to them and attacked Voldemort's ship.

"Attention Klingon vessels break off you attack on the criminal respond please."

Voldemort's ship veered off toward a higher orbit.

Ron's console suddenly began to beep. "What the bloody hell does it want now?" He pressed a button and the screen, which was at one moment showing the starry expanse of space, was replaced with the bridge of the Enterprise. Picard rose from his seat.

"Klingon vessel you are ordered to… Harry?"

"Captain?" said Harry looking up.

"Your alive… but how? A Phaser overloaded, there's a giant hole in the side of my ship how could you have possibly survived?"

Harry sighed, "Would you believe me if I said a centaur, in his spare time, built a transporter and knew the exact time that we would need to be beamed down?"

"Before these past few days, I would have said no. But under the circumstances," At this he looked at Worf, who had threatened Dr. Crusher to allow him to return to his duties. "I would have to say yes. We will beam you over immediately."

"Sorry Captain," interrupted Harry, "maybe some other time, but right now. I have a half-blooded bastard that I have to kill, you know. Destiny and all that." Harry turned to Ron and made a slashing motion with his hand. Ron looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"TURN OFF THE COM.!"

"Oh, sorry." Picards image winked out. The Bird of Prey veered off to the side flying past the Enterprise giving Harry, Ron, and Hermione a good look at the gaping hole in her side.

"There it is!" said Hermione pointing out the Runabout who was making a beeline for the Moon.

"This will be a day long remembered." Said Kozak wistfully. "The hounds of War have broken free of their chains at the gates of Kathor! LET OUR ENEMIES QUAKE IN FEAR, FOR WE ARE KLINGONS! AND WE WILL NOT SHY FROM BATTLE!" the last word rang out with a bloodcurdling cry.

"Ok," said Ron, "Jolly good show then, what he said." By this time the Bird of Prey had caught up with the Runabout, which had begun to skim the surface of the moon. To its left was Lunar City huge domes of Transparent Aluminum covering vast green expanses. To the right lay large gray craggy mountains. Voldemorts ship began to head towards the mountains trying to lose the much larger and older vessel. Harry raised the nose causing the vessel to gain altitude-skimming low over the tops of the mountain range, occasionally veering to avoid a random phaser blast. Kozak meanwhile was focusing all of his attention on hitting the annoying little ship that was trying desperately to avoid his efforts, as well as the terrain. Suddenly Voldemort veered off towards two mountains that had come together at the top causing a long tunnel. Voldemort easily slipped through. Harry judged the distance and began flying towards the tunnel.

"What are you doing!" Shouted Kain realizing what Harry intended to do.

"Trust me on this Kain," said Harry calmly, "this is nothing compared to flying at top speed through the halls of Parliament with Death Eaters after you." The Bird of Prey barely managed to fit through becoming engulfed in darkness, except for what was illuminated with the ships running lights. Harry had a little trouble keeping the ship from hitting the sides of the tunnel with the almost unresponsive controls in his opinion. Suddenly they burst from the tunnel for a moment they couldn't see anything. Then the screen was lit up with a flash of bluish purple light and everything started spinning.

Picard had wasted no time chasing after Harry and Voldemort. Seeing both ships turn right continuing the chase Picard hatched a plan. "Mr. Crusher set a course 4 degrees port." Wesley Crusher turned in his seat.

"But sir that will take us around the other side of the moon!"

"I am well aware of that, make it so."

The Enterprise just reached the other side of the moon as the Runabout burst from the tunnel. "Mr. Worf tractor beam."

"With Pleasure sir." Few people would be able to see the hint of a smile on the Klingons face as he entered the command. The Runabout stopped trapped in the blue light of the tractor beam.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Said Data calmly.

"On screen." Said Picard. Voldemort sat in a chair with the appearance of being in complete control.

"Well done Captain! I must say, for being a muggle you should feel proud of yourself. After all, you managed to capture Lord Voldemort! Now for a question."

"I am not here to play games Voldemort! You are under arrest for possession of Starfleet property, not to mention several counts of murder in the first degree. You will lower your shields and prepare to be transported directly to the brig, where you will await trial in a Federation court of law." Picard's speech was interrupted by Voldemorts laughter.

"Come now Captain do you really think that I am going to give myself up willingly? Now for my Question. Do the words Quantum Torpedo mean anything to you?" The screen winked back to the Runabout in time to see a bluish sphere shoot out of the back and race towards the tunnel the Runabout had come from. The Bird of Prey emerged from the tunnel. The Torpedo detonated near the vessel causing it to spin out of control towards the surface of the Moon.

"Mr. Worf, release lock on the Runabout redirect to the Bird of Prey. Mr. Crusher move us in range!" As soon as the Tractor Beam was released, the Runabout shot off engaging its warp drive. The Enterprise moved forward catching the Bird of Prey.

An hour later the Bird of Prey was back in full working order. Thanks to some brilliant spell work from Hermione and the assistance of the Enterprises damage control team. With the Bird of Prey's advanced sensors Hermione managed to find the trail left by Voldemorts ship. Harry sat at the helm plotting the course into the ships navigational computer.

"I really wish you would reconsider leaving Voldemort to the Federation Harry." Said Picard from the Enterprise.

"No offense sir," said Harry, "But the time for talk is over. Voldemort is my destiny. I have no choice." Harry cut the transmission. "Hermione are they all back aboard?"

"Yes Harry" said Hermione over the interior communications. Harry sighed glancing around the, for now empty bridge.

"Engage" Harry muttered to himself. The Bird of Prey pulled off from alongside the Enterprise before vanishing with a whine and a flash as it entered into Warp 1.

(A/N: Crazy Vulcan) you must forgive me, the only excuse I could offer is writers block. I think any satisfactory chapter should be at least six pages long. Btw we have a good plot worked out with many twists. The rest of the book is a series of adventures hopefully growing more fun to read as we go along.

(A/N: Demented Dementor) we will try to get them out as fast as possible but from the pattern all would say that it will not be once a week. We are not going to abandon this however so please be patient and put us on your author alert list in order to be able to read the chapter ASAP.


	9. On the road to Qo'noS

Chapter 9: On the road to Qo'noS

Later that afternoon Harry and Hermione had gone to rest after the exhausting last couple of hours, however Ron was feeling energetic and went off to find something to do. He was walking along the upper deck that was marked study/rec-room on the schematic he had been studying. After he got to the end of the hall he found he was in a room with a reading library and there was Hermione in a large chair, she must have fallen asleep reading again. Ron walked over to her and gently took the book and carefully marked its place with a scrap of parchment that she was using for notes. The thing weighed a ton and on the spine it read, an introduction to 24th century warp flight mechanics.

"A bit of light reading before bed eh Herm?" he whispered softly. Conjuring a blanket for her he continued to explore the room. In the back he found a large door that read Holo Deck. Inside he herd shouts in Kligon. Deciding to find out what was wrong He went in and closed the door. Ron found himself standing in a garden. Or more like a bamboo forest with a stream and a small wooden bridge, Ron quickly recognized the architecture as Asian.

There was Kozak in battle armor and bat'leth in hand. He parried a blow from a tall alien with bronze color skin and scales running the side of his face and neck giving him a rather reptilian look. Kozak thrust his bat'leth into the chest of the alien and kicked him back spinning around to undercut another attacker, this time a human Samurai in full battle furnish. Suddenly a chain flew out of nowhere and tripped up Kozak. He fell weapon sliding out of reach. Ron saw the new attacker it was a large bald black man in a large leather trench coat and sunglasses, the man snarled reveling two fangs as he jumped from a wooden archway in front of the bridge and landed on his feet in front of Kozak. The man/vampire pulled out a two-handed long sword.

Seeing that it was time to act Ron pulled out his wand and blasted the attacker backward the vampire did a mid air summersault and rebounded off a tree toward Ron sword at the ready.

Kozak tackled him mid air and the two rolled on the ground before Kozak pinned hip and stabbed him in the heart with his dagger.

"Kozak you ok?" Asked Ron, "where are we? Is this in the ship?" Ron wondered how this place could be held in this little ship.

"You are brave young wizard, but much to learn about hand to hand fighting. Did you never have any thing like a Holo Deck before, no? Well its long and I never really paid attention in school but it has something to do with light and mater conversion. Any way this is my afternoon work out. These are many well-known warriors from across time. The Cardassian over there is Haldaren the great, an ancient Cardassian that almost took over his world. The Samurai is a famous Shogun and sword master who infused feudal Japan with honor and the art of the sword, much like a Klingon in human form. Lets see here King Arthur is somewhere around…ah there he is." Kozak gestured with his bat'leth and Ron fallowed it to see a man in gold armor impaled to a tree with his own sword.

"Merlin! The famous Arthur, a muggle destined to be a powerful king and granted magical aid. One of the few times our world intervened to aid the muggles." Ron paused shocked that some part of magical history stuck in while he slept through professor Bins class. "So who's the vampire dude?"

"He is a fictional character Known as Blade, he is actually only half vampire. Don't ask me how, but he is. Would you like me to teach you?"

"Pardon?" asked Ron

"Teach you the way of the warrior. I've looked into your heart and see that it is strong. It burns with a passion that has only rarely been seen. With the proper training of body and mind you could become such a warrior to shake the universe from the halls of Stovo'kor to the depths of Kaythor"

Ron pondered this for a long moment, it could be fun and would give him an edge in fighting, and maybe now Harry could depend on him. For once Ronald Weasley will stand at Harry's side instead of him standing in his shadow.

"OK, let's do this." Nodded Ron.

Kozak let out a great laugh that shook his body, slapped Ron on the back and proceeded to teach him the basics of hand-to-hand combat.

The call went out for dinner and Harry went to the bottom deck and walked into the mess hall. Kain and Hermione were all ready there. As Harry took his seat Ron and Kozak walked in Ron had a good size welt above his right eye and Kozak was walking with a slight limp but both appeared to be in good spirits.

"Ah I had forgotten how invigorating it was to fight a flesh and blood opponent. You young Ron will progress very quickly." Kozak laughed as he took his seat

"So what's for dinner?" asked Harry

"Young Hermione has been very helpful in improving our replecator. After she described how at Hogwarts you would have your meals appear on the table. I've spent the afternoon working on just that, let the meal begin." Kain clapped his hands once signaling the computer to replicate and beam the food strait on the table. At first it seamed to work, covered dishes appeared on the long table. Harry reached forward to remove the cover and after the steam cleared the dishes were filled with worms and insects, worse yet they were alive, willingly and squirming.

"What the bloody hell." gasped Ron in horror

"Mmmmmm my favorite, grog." said Kozak rubbing his hands with anticipation and piling a heap on his plate.

Harry turned to the two Klingons "You have heard our story, but what about yours? How do two Klingons end up on earth stockpiling weapons for what ever reason?"

"I suppose I should begin in the beginning, Kozak and I were raised by our parents on a small world called Tel'E'Kar. He was a great man. A renowned warrior, who at one time, had tales of his heroics sung about him across the empire. In an act of heroism my father took over during the critical moment in the battle of Lorngem during the height of the Klingon Cardassian conflict and led our demoralized forces to victory. He fell in love with my mother and took rein over Tel'E'Kar, one of his spoils of war. When I was about 4, I guess that would be 17 birth years. My father Kinmar asked his younger brother, my uncle Ken'jorn to settle down with him. You see some fifty years ago he and my father served on a warship in the imperial navy in the battle of Lorngem. In the years after my father rose high, my uncle was always by his side. After my father settled down my uncle continued to roamed for many years until he came to reside with my family."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." commented Hermione

"He than betrayed my father and murdered him and my mother. I wanted to fight, I could have protected her, she made me promise that I would protect Kozak, she put us in an escape rocket programmed to send us to a neighboring star system. I never saw her again." Kain looked away with a pained expression in his eye and Harry felt a bond of kinship form between him and his new friend.

"Why didn't someone arrest him?" asked Hermione.

"Ha, why would the government get involved in a backwater world and for someone with out a drop of imperial blood in his veins." Kain spent the rest of the evening staring at his meal.

Hermione sat at a consol in engineering. Before becoming a witch, machines had always fascinated her. The steady hum of the warp core and the gentle vibrations of the deck plating as the ship hurtled through warp space. At this time she was skimming through the manuals of different systems such as shields, power consumption, structural integrity fields, and of course, warp flight dynamics. She felt for the first time in her life that she was somehow at peace. Not the usual peace that she usually felt when studying, but that she was studying something that made her feel good and…useful. She mused over that thought for some time. She was a good witch; she was a damn good witch. There is nothing magical that she could not understand. But there was something about this muggle ship that she loved, simple yet mysterious, like Ron.

Hermione snapped out of her pondering, "where did **that** thought come from. Ron is a self-centered, lazy little…boy" she finished with a firm nod.

The sound of banging was heard from a service duct over head.

"Kain, you need a hand? Kain?" she frowned back at her consul marking the increase of the power fluxuation that started an hour ago. If it continued they would be forced out of warp for a day at least until the engines de neutralized. Or they may be torn apart by the collapsing warp shell. Either way Harry would not like it.

Hermione strained her ears, she felt like there was something up in the conduits coming off the warp core.

"All right Harry, nice and easy. High warp maneuvers are not like flying on broomsticks. If not done correctly you could smear us across a piece of interstellar derbies." Kozak coached Harry through the controls of the large ship.

Harry quickly looked over the board, studying the sensor grid that showed anything that the navigational deflector could not handle, and checked his speed, a steady warp 5. And gently put his hands that controlled the directional and lateral thrusters. The Bird' of Prey was many times more cumbersome that even the jerkiest school brooms. But just as Harry felt he was getting the grasp of it, a shudder pulsed through the ship. Kozak grasped at the wall to stay upright and Ron, who was observing, started calling for Hermione

"She's not answering" Ron called

"Harry drop to normal space."

"I Can't! Its not working!" Harry called

The ship bucked to the right throwing everyone to the side.

"Were out of control! Warp speed increasing to warp 7, warp 8.5 warp 9.1, we need to get to engineering before the ship collapses." Kozak called.

Harry pulled himself from his seat and stumbled his way towards the engine room in the back of the ship. When he arrived the first thing he noticed was Hermione tending to a wounded Kain on the ground.

"What happened? We need to slow down." Kozak called.

"It bit me the damn thing bit me." Complained Kain as Hermione healed him and vanished the blood.

"What bit you? Ouch!" Ron fell clutching his head as Kozak dogged another Hydro-Spanner that came from the shadows

Harry looked up to see a small creature hiding among the supports. It looked like a cross between a goblin and a monkey. It was a furry brown with big green eyes, long fingers and toes and had an overall impish look to it.

Harry fired stunning spells at it but it continued to dodge them. It jumped down on the back of Kozak as he was trying to shut down the warp drive.

"Get it off me! GET IT OFF!" Kozak shouted as he was trying to reach it on his back

"I got it." Shouted Ron grabbing a wrench and swung it. The creature jumped out of the way as Ron hit Kozak.

"Warning hull stress is over designed parameters." An automated voice called

Hermione jumped across the room and landed near the emergency stop lever and pulled it. All in the ship were thrown forward as the ship suddenly decelerated. Their guest was sitting on top of Kozaks unconscious frame chattering happily.

Harry came up behind it a grabbed it by the neck "What is this thing?"

Hermione came up breathing heavily "It's a gremlin, a offshoot spices of the imp family. They tend to be attracted to muggle machinery and have an enjoyment of wreaking havoc."

"So now what are we going to do with it?" Asked Harry

"I say we shoot the damn thing out of a air lock and be done with it." mumbled

Kozak

The gremlin seemed to understand what Kozak was saying it ran to Hermione for protection.

"I agree with Kozak we should be done with it," agreed Ron

"How could you say such horrid thing!" shouted Hermione "It simply didn't know what it was doing, its completely harmless."

"Harmless! That thing would've killed us all, and then it's looking at you with those big brown eyes, it wants you to think that it's harmless! It will lure us all into a false sense of security and then kill us all in our sleep!" shouted Ron becoming red in the face.

"Well we can't just kill it Ron. That's not humane." Said Hermione glaring at him while holding the gremlin protectively to her side.

"Why not?" said Ron, "It's not a matter of ethics. It's a matter of survival."

"Ethics?" said Hermione in a low voice. "Since when are you the leading authority on Ethics? You always copied my papers during our Hogwarts days!"

"So did Harry." Said Ron.

"Hey don't bring me into this!" said Harry.

"I'm warning you Hermione! If you don't hand over that thing, then I'm never going to talk to you again!"

"Fine" said Hermione.

"Fine." Said Ron.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Ron stormed off positively livid. "Ok," said Harry. "Hey Hermione, could you run a system check please?"

"Certainly Harry." Said Hermione. The Gremlin, sensing that his life was no longer in mortal peril began to explore the room with a new sense of curiosity.

"Oh and Hermione. Could you make certain that it doesn't find its way into any important systems, like life support?"

"Sure Harry." Said Hermione bounding over to the Replecator. She pressed a few buttons before coming back with a rubics cube in her hand. "Here you go, something to keep you occupied while mommy does her work ok?" The Gremlin grabbed the cube from Hermione's offered hand before crossing to a chair where he sat down and began to fiddle around with the cube. "That should keep him occupied for a little bit." And with that Hermione crossed to the consol and began to asses the damage that the little guy had done to the ship.

"Are you not going to help your friends Harry?" asked Kain puzzled.

"Nope, this happens all the time. They will be back to normal in a couple of days."

"Then I hope that they work it out soon, we will arrive within a day or two."

Dawn was rapidly rising over the Imperial City, the sky a brilliant orange tinted red. Out of the cloud cover an unmarked Federation vessel flew low over the tops of the building heading for the outskirts. The ship landed on the outskirts of the City. Opening the hatch Lord Voldemort stepped out of the ship. Looking around he spotted an elegantly dressed Klingon standing off the side. Voldemort strode over to the Klingon who bowed taking one knee. "Lord Voldemort, I am Qut'cha Vizier to the Godfather. You are expected." The Klingon rose and strode over to a shuttlecraft equivalent of a black limo. Voldemort began to walk to the shuttlecraft Jana, still under the imperious curse followed silently.

AN Crazy Vulcan: I'm terribly sorry that we missed our March 10th deadline. But it's only a week late.


End file.
